An Innocent Promise
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: AU. First ever cross fic. Pairing: LuffyXKillua. Fluff. Takes place in high school setting. Killua was a top student with many problems. Luffy was an innocent happy-go-lucky student. One day the two meet, and a promise was made, linking the two together. So how will this turn of events bring them together? No link to actual anime plot.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever cross-over fic. Dedicated to my marvelous reader: azab! :D This fic has no link to the main story plot of both the animes HXH and One Piece. Takes place in a school setting. I made them the same age, in high school. Take it easy on me eh? ;)**

**Warning: BoyXBoy, don't like, don't read. Fluff. Pairing: LuffyXKillua Maybe OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Both animes will NEVER be mine. Of course.**

"Luffy! You brat! Come back here!"

Luffy dashed his way along the hallways, chased by the strict aunty working in the cafeteria. He tightly bit the big piece of meat in his mouth and increased his speed. He didn't want to get caught by that Sparta aunty. Her hits are incomparable.

"You…brat…come…back…here…" Panting could be heard from behind, with the decelerating footsteps echoing around the hallways.

Even with the meat in his mouth, you can still see the big grin he wore in his face. He remained his speed to be cautious and ran up to the rooftop. He could safely eat his meat there without any disturbance.

The door to the rooftop was quickly opened, but to his surprise, he already saw a figure sitting not too far away from him.

"Who-Who are you?" Luffy bit back the meat, his arms raised in a fighting posture.

"It's basic manners to introduce yourself first before asking for people's name isn't it?" came the nonchalant reply.

Luffy didn't mind the unfriendliness, and took down his meat before introducing himself, "Name's Luffy. Hehehe."

He didn't wait for the other person's reply, and began to approach the other mysterious figure. Who he saw was shocking. The other person was actually the top student, Killua!

"You are Killua? What are you doing here?"

A soft sigh escaped from Killua's lips, before he mumbled to himself: "Top student, top student. How annoying."

"Annoying? How is being a top student annoying?" Luffy was confused. Shouldn't a top student be happy with the outstanding achievements that he had achieved?

A short glare was casted his way, before the said top student resumed eating his favourite chocolate bar. Luffy took a seat beside Killua, and stared at Killua eating. Uncomfortable with the intense gaze, Killua snapped.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You didn't answer my question." Came the simple reply.

Killua was surprised with this simple answer, and chuckled lightly before giving him a reply, "How do you feel when no true friends are around you? All of them who approached me have a motive, either to bully me or gain 'short-termed intelligece'."

"Short-termed intelligence?"

"Forcing me to do their work or helping them to cheat during tests."

"If you don't like, then don't do it then."

Another shock. Killua could not read Luffy's expression, it was as though the answers came truly from the bottom of his heart. What a simple reply.

"You will never understand. I'm weak. The only way to survive this school life is to listen to their selfish requests." Killua finished his last bite of chocolate before he stood up, ready to leave for classes. (A/N: Both of them skipped classes, bad boys…;D)

He stepped towards the rooftop door before Luffy's clear and determined voice stopped him.

"I'll protect you then."

The hand on its way to the doorknob stopped, before Killua strided back to his previous spot and reminded Luffy harshly.

"What is your purpose? You absolutely have no benefit to gain from this proposition!"

"Benefits? What are you talking about? I just want to protect you that's all."

Killua wondered what Luffy is.

"You're an idiot."

Yes, that's it. Luffy's an idiot.

* * *

Killua couldn't stop himself from recalling this afternoon's encounter. _Luffy eh? What an idiot. He wants to protect me? Bullshit. He must have a purpose._

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Killua packed his things neatly, and was ready to go before Kumiku's gang surrounded him.

"So fast to leave eh, Killua? But we have things that we want you to do."

A pile of homework that the class was given was roughly pushed to him. Killua gulped at the amount of worksheets. They couldn't expect him to do all this in a night right?

"These are all mine and my gang's homework. We are busy you know? Finish it by tomorrow and give them all to me first thing in the morning. _Don't be late."_ Kumiku laughed and stalked out of the classroom, followed by his gangmates.

* * *

_What a crap load of bullshit. Nothing more but bullshit. What protect me, asshole. You didn't even came to rescue me like you promised. Asshole asshole asshole…_

Killua was cursing all the way from school to home. He was raged, angry, and ready to shred the idiot Luffy to pieces the next time he sees him. If he doesn't avoid him like a coward.

Killua finally reached his house, ready to stick the key into the keyhole when he heard the voice that he began to detest.

"Oi, Killua!"

The grip on the key tightened, the shiny doorknob reflecting the furious expression of Killua. One could almost see the steam emitting from the ears of Killua, his face red with rage. Killua turned around, ready to give the idiot Luffy a piece of his mind when Luffy interrupted him.

"What's that stack of paper sticking out of your bag?" Luffy questioned innocently, never noticing the ready-to-kill-someone look on Killua's face.

"What do you think it is? Of course it's homework!" Killua replied sweetly with sarcasm.

"Eh? You have so much to do?"

Killua inwardly face-palmed himself, he didn't know the limits of Luffy being an idiot. He couldn't control his anger anymore, so he took out the stack of homework and hit Luffy's head.

"Ow! What was that for Killua?" Luffy massaged his scalp, feeling a little bump on it.

"That's for making empty promises! If you can't do it, don't promise that easily! Make sure you abide to the promises you make!" Killua crossed his arms angrily.

"Huh? Wait. Don't tell me that stack is your friends' work?" Luffy pointed at the thick stack of papers, his mouth opening agape.

"Of course you idiot. No teacher give so much to each individual. And they are not my friends."

"Who are they?" Luffy asked, suddenly becoming serious. His eyes flashed with determination as Killua hesitated to give him the answer. Finally Killua caved in and replied.

"Kumiku's gang."

Luffy nodded his head and began to walk away, but not before ensuring: "Killua, don't do that stack of papers. I will be back shortly."

Killua could only stare at the determined back figure stalking away.

**Phew! I tried to make the first chapter longer. So how was it? Review eh? (Although I'm not sure if anybody's reading One Piece and HXH crossover except for azab…) To azab: Here! I'm on my way to fulfilling your request! How do you think of it? :D Review and let me find out! So until the next chapter is posted, **_**adieu~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**So on with the next chapter! I actually had fun writing this story, kekekeke. :DD**

**Warnings: Killua maybe a little OOC in this chapter? Little violence.**

**Disclaimer: Both animes don't belong to me, and it never will.**

Killua couldn't stop the worry from taking over his mind, distracting him from the ironing of the clothes that he was absentmindedly doing now.

_What does he mean by 'don't do that stack of papers'? And 'I will be back shortly'? I can never understand how idiots' mind is supposed to work._

Killua sighed for the umpteenth time that night, still unable to focus on the ironing of clothes. He switched off the switch and went to sit down on the sofa, his mind still swirling around with worries and thoughts about Luffy.

_Wait. All about Luffy? Why should I even worry him in the first place! He was the one who promised me, so it's his job to get things done. But…Kumiku's gang are all gangsters, and not to be trifled with. What if he gets hurt…_

Killua smacked himself on both cheeks, his head shaking vigorously to get the thoughts out of his head. He would not think about him, would not, would not, would not… But after a few seconds, images of Luffy getting bruises and bloody all over popped into his mind, scaring him.

Without hesitation, he snatched his cell phone and keys and quickly ran out to find Luffy.

_Although I said to find him, where do I start first?_

Thinking the possible places that Kumiku's gang will go, Killua mustered up his courage before he dashed to the nearby clubs and pubs.

* * *

Killua tried his best to avoid all the drunkards, while holding his breath to protect himself from the nasty alcohol stench emitting from the customers. There was once or twice where he was stopped by a few drunk uncles, asking him: "How much, pretty boy?"

At least he could manage to give these people a good kick at the groin.

Club after club, pub after pub, Killua desperately wanted to give up on the search, but something worrying kept cheering him on, not letting him to give up just yet.

He finally came out from the tenth club, perspiration dripping non-stop from his head. He was getting a headache with all the loud music and annoying bastards, his legs almost giving way.

Just when he was about to return home despite the voices warning him not to, he thought he heard Luffy's voice, quite a distant away.

Killua thought it was be imagination due to exhaustion, but he heard it again, this time quite clearly.

Adrenaline pumped in his bloodstream as he dashed madly to the source of Luffy's voice, but a pair of strong hands wrapped around him tightly just as he turned the corner to an alley. He then realized he was being held hostage. What luck.

"Luffy don't move if you don't him to go to hell yet!" Kumiku panted heavily, supporting his weight by leaning against the wall while still holding to Killua.

Killua shivered at the silver pocket knife glimmering under the moonlight held by his throat, his mouth being covered by Kumiku's bloody hand. He wanted to recoil, to back off from this deranged man, but his weak strength was nothing against the big and mighty Kumiku.

"Hey, how do you know he will go to hell? Won't he go to heaven?" Luffy let go the two burly men whom Killua recognized as the members of Kumiku's gang. Killua scanned around his surroundings, and widened his eyes in horror to see all of the members of Kumiku's gang laid scattered on the dirty ground, all covered in bruises. Luffy himself was instead fine except for the dirt he had gotten on his school uniform.

It seems that Killua worried a whole night for nothing.

"You brat! If you ask once more of this type of silly questions, I will not hesitate to kill your top friend student here!" Kumiku shouted, agitated.

"Ah, don't don't! Let him go, he wasn't involved in this fight!" Luffy retorted, oblivious to the nervousness of Killua as the pocket knife started to scrape his smooth skin.

Kumiku smirked, knowing he got the upper hand in this situation. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked behind Killua's ear, enjoying the soft moans Killua gave.

"Maybe let's have some fun, with Killua over here."

Panic surged within Killua as he froze, already predicted the sort of moves that Kumiku would do. Uh oh.

"What are you doing? Killua's not tasty at all." Luffy tilted his head in confusion, his finger scratching his cheek as he asked.

You can already see the sweatdrops on both Killua's and Kumiku's head.

"You…! I will kill him this instant!" Kumimu couldn't control his anger as he lifted the pocket knife and swung it towards Killua.

Killua closed his eyes, waiting for his life to be taken away. But pain was not felt as he heard some struggling. He slowly opened one of his eyes to see Luffy beating the crap out of Kumiku, the pocket knife lying of the ground beside the two.

After Kumiku had been beaten unconscious, Luffy stood up and asked Killua, "You okay?"

Killua could only manage a small nod as he thought: _How could Luffy stopped Kumiku in that instant? He's super fast._

"Ah, but your neck has start to bleed a little. Let's go to your house and treat it." Luffy observed and started to pull Killua towards his house.

**Phew, finished another chapter. I think I make Killua a little bit too OOC here? I don't know if he will worry so much about a person he just met…but whatever. :D Review eh? ;) Until the next chapter, **_**adieu~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up! :D To azab: I'm really happy with the reviews I have gotten. It seems that I have safely predicted the character of Luffy? I have only watched a few episodes here and there, so I not very sure, but I knew his character was similar to Gon's, isn't it? ;) I'm glad that I did well in grasping the concept of the character. Now on with chapter 3~!**

**Warnings: None?  
**

**Disclaimer: I think you already know it by heart.  
**

The duo soon reached Killua's house in no time, with Killua unlocking the locked door and letting Luffy in.

"By the way, although you do beat up Kumiku's gang, their homework…what shall I do with it? I cannot even imagine facing them tomorrow in school…" Killua flinched at the image that he had created in his mind, with him surrounded by Kumiku's gang. He just hoped that they would be injured so badly that they need to skip school tomorrow.

"Of course you don't need to help them to do! I have already warned them so you can rest assured." Luffy took a seat at the couch, oblivious to the fear Killua have in mind as he went to take the first aid kid.

"Yeah, warning them by beating them to a pulp. I didn't know you were such a violent person Luffy." Killua remarked as he came out to the living room again, this time with the first aid kit in his hands.

"I didn't! I was just warning them when they suddenly pounced on me. Of course I have to defend myself! Although I wonder why they did that…" Luffy opened the first aid kit and glanced through the contents before taking out some cotton balls, plaster and a bottle of antiseptic.

He then proceeded to clean Killua's neck wound with the cotton ball moistened with the antiseptic (A/N: I'm not sure if the procedure goes like this…) as Killua couldn't see the wound clearly himself.

Killua stiffened when he felt the hot breath of the other boy on his neck, but constraint himself to pull back. He was quite uncomfortable with the close distant that he was with Luffy, feeling that Luffy had invaded his personal space. However Luffy took no notice of it and continued to clean the wound gently, afraid that he would hurt the fragile boy.

Few minutes passed with them in awkward silence, Killua trying not to move away while Luffy took care of his wound. Finally Luffy pasted the plaster neatly on the wound before announcing proudly, "There, done!"

Killua mumbled a small thank you before helping to clean the mess and putting everything back to the first aid kit. After he was done with placing back of the box, he returned back to see Luffy standing up, ready to go.

"You're leaving?"

Luffy turned towards him and grinned just as usual. "Yeah, it's getting late. I should get going and not disturb your family anymore."

Killua instinctively corrected him before he could stop himself. "I live alone."

Luffy seemed a little surprise at this news, but decided not to prod into Killua's personal matters. "Ah ok… Uhm, I really should get going."

Killua meekly nodded before opening the door and letting Luffy out. "Thanks."

Luffy halted at the door, flashing another of his famous idiotic grins before finally leaving.

* * *

Killua could not stop the anxiousness from taking over his heart, he was really afraid to face Kumiku's gang after last night's incident.

_What if they were not injured as badly as I thought and come to school? I will surely get chopped into pieces after they find out that I have not done their work!_

Killua thought of skipping school today, but decided against it in the end. He would have to face them eventually.

Seeing the school in sight, he gripped his school bag nervously, his palm all sweaty. Plucking his courage, he stepped into the school.

He had expected himself to be immediately surrounded by Kumiku's gang, but nothing happened. Feeling a heavy load off his shoulders, he continued to his shoelocker with a carefree mood.

He absolutely wasn't expecting to see snakes placed in his locker. He gave off a soft scream and lost his balance, his butt landing onto the floor.

"Oh, what do we have here? The mighty top student Killua is screaming like a girl! How adorable!" a dreaded voice snickered and mocked.

Killua's heartbeat increased, his heart galloping against his chest. He found it difficult to breathe as he slowly turned to face Kumiku with his few subordinates, his fears starting to come true.

Kumiku's arm was bandaged and supported by his neck (A/N: You know, that kind…), his face all covered with plasters and bandages. His followers were also bandaged up.

"Hehe, Killua, _thank you_ for last night. I had a blast. Well, did you do the homework as you promised?" Kumiku inched nearer towards him, while his surbodinates grabbed a hold of the snakes in his locker and held it hovering over Killua's face.

"N-No…" Killua mumbled weakly, his eyes widening in fear at the sight of the snakes so close to him. All his instincts and brain was telling him to run away, but he could not with the energy lost from his legs.

"Ah, so how shall I punish you?" Kumiku deliberately drawed out the '_you'_, making Killua flinching in fear.

The subordinates teased him by waving the snakes closer to his face, but in the process also angering the snakes. If the snakes were to be thrown at him—Killua gulped the dry lump stuck at his throat—he would surely get bitten.

"Don't worry; I will not have the snakes to bite you. I'm not that cruel."

Killua found himself breathing again, his eyes softening to gratefulness for Kumiku. But the period of calming down was not too long to be enjoyed thoroughly before Kumiku added another word which made Killua's bile rise up again—"Not."

Killua could only prepare himself for the pain as the snakes were dropped onto him.

**Haha, I didn't know I would write the story until it turns out this way. :) I had not expected it to be like this, but oh wells. :D Review then, until the next time, **_**adieu~^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**To azab: Really? I didn't know that Luffy was selfish? In a good way? I think my plot is a little bit clique, don't you think? Like the romance anime plot. Hehe. ;p On with chapter 4~!**

**Warning: I not really sure about treating snake bites, although I have researched it. Just take it as the illogical sense of story plot? The procedures to take are far too much trouble to type here, and it just cannot let me continue my story, so there. :D**

**Disclaimer: You must be skipping through this aren't you?**

Killua was trying to bear the excruciating pain that shot up his arms and legs, lying on the floor under the satisfied smirk of Kumiku.

"Don't worry, I won't be so stupid as to take your life yet. Of course the snakes aren't poisonous. But rest ensured that this won't be the first and the last. Be prepared for more to come, together with your _protector Luffy_." Kumiku burst into evil laughter as he sauntered away, not afraid of the students who witnessed the scene.

Killua knew he won't receive help from the looks of terror on the witnesses. The message was clear—who dares to breathe a word out, be prepared to meet the wrath of Kumiku.

Killua was also more relieved at the fact that the snakes aren't poisonous. He slowly stood up, but failing a few times on the way. After giving his best effort to be able to stand, he stumbled his way as carefully as he could to the infirmary.

The school bell rang when the first period starts. Killua couldn't be bothered as he slide open the door to the infirmary, greeting the sensei-in-charge: "I'm sorry to distur—"

He then realized he was talking to thin air.

He blamed on the Lady of Luck before sliding the door closed and helped himself to the cupboards where the medicines were stored. He would somehow have to manage on his own.

Confused with the medicines' names, he simply took the one he recognized—antiseptic. Although he was unsure whether the antiseptic will help in his situation, he decided to gamble seeing that he need treatment as soon as possible.

Killua slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting the fabric sliding down his smooth arms. He then proceeded to dab the cotton bud moistened with antiseptic on the bite marks all over his arms and a little on the torso, clenching his teeth to bear with the pain.

Next were his legs. He made sure the door was locked before he slid down his pants and boxers, revealing the bite marks on his upper thigh and small thigh. He repeated the procedure before closing the lid of the antiseptic bottle, the step of disinfecting his wounds done.

He then pondered on what to do next; surely he can't have his whole body covered in plasters?

Killua then decided to just ignore the wounds and take a rest at one of the infirmary beds in the room. The ordeal had made him utterly exhausted; his eyelids feeling like it weighed one hundred tons.

He redressed himself carefully and settled himself on the bed. Not soon enough, he fell into deep slumber.

* * *

_He glanced around his pitch black surroundings, feeling more fear than ever. He clutched his fists and brought them close to his heart, a posture he decided was more comfortable and also gave him a little more sense of security._

_His ears then started to pick out faint voices. Though he was just comfortable with the spot he was standing, he decided to take a look at the source of the voices._

_He inched closer and closer, and all of a sudden, rays of bright light blinded and engulfed him. He readjusted his vision to find himself face to face with himself, but the other him was trembling quite terribly, with tears leaking out of his blue eyes._

_Before he could ask, the other boy sobbed, "Help…me…Help…I'm…afraid…"_

_He raised his hand as an attempt to comfort the other boy, but the boy quickly vanished, replaced with the sight of Kumiku._

_He gasped softly, wanting to escape. But it was too late when Kumiku grabbed his lifted hand, his head changing to a snake's before he hissed: "Be a good boy and accept your punishment…"_

He woke up startled at the nightmare which seemed so surreal, before realizing himself was crying. Killua quickly wiped away the tears before he hugged his legs together for comfort, his forehead lying in between his knees.

_Is this what my heart is trying to show me—my fear of not knowing what Kumiku is capable of next?_

He willed himself to fight back the tears threatening to drop again, his arms tightening around his legs.

This was the second time he felt so insecure in his entire life, his first being the time when his parents died in a car accident, leaving a eleven year old him in the care of his nasty relatives.

He shook his head to forget the memories, not wanting to recall what happened that fateful day. He had enough in that period of time having nightmares of his parents.

Killua strengthened his heart again as he made a decision. He could do it the first time, leaving his relatives to live alone, so why not this second time? He could do it then, and he could do the same now. He was not willing to let Kumiku step all over him, he would stand up for himself.

After all the convictions he made, he smacked his cheeks to refresh himself, a little smile making its way to the lips.

"Yosh! I could so do this!"

With energy rushing through his veins, he hopped off the bed, ignoring the pain of his wounds. Although he could take care of himself, he need to first warn Luffy about Kumiku so he could get prepared.

Killua knew he didn't have to worry about Luffy with the skills he have, so he was quite rest ensured.

On the way to the rooftop where he knew Luffy would be (he just knew), he thought aloud, "I wonder if I should take up martial arts too…"

**Okay bad chapter ending. I was running out of ideas on how to end this chapter what a crappy ending. :( Anyways, it was my first time writing a dream in the stories. :) Not a dream sorry, nightmare should be the correct word. I'm not sure how nightmares are actually portrayed to people who are a little traumatized, so I did my best. Review to tell me what you think, until the next chapter, **_**adieu~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Okay it's not a long time interval but still. :) I'm kind out a little bit stuck with the continuation of plot but I will try my best. I don't know if the story will be smooth or not. ;) Now on with chapter 5~!**

**Warning: Little violence? Again?**

**Disclaimer: Yadda.**

Killua still feel a little bit lightheaded but nonetheless continued his way to find Luffy. Although knowing it was still during classes, Killua suspect with a high possibility that he will find Luffy there.

He opened the door, and without surprise he found him sitting on the same spot taking a nap.

Bingo.

"Luffy, I have something to tell you."

"Hmmm… Killua? I thought you should be in class n—"

Luffy opened his eyes drowsily, but snapped awake when he saw Killua, the numerous mini bite marks very visible. He put on a frown, wondering what Killua had gotten into.

"Hmph, say it for yourself." Killua retorted back, not noticing the expression of discontentment on Luffy's face.

Killua suddenly felt himself being pulled downwards to sit next to Luffy, making him sit down more forcefully.

"Ouch, you could be gentler or you could just ask me to sit down." Killua whined a little, rubbing his sore butt.

"What happened to you?"

Killua ignored his rear and looked upwards to face Luffy, seeing Luffy's no-nonsense face. He immediately understood his words.

"The bite marks? Who do you guess?"

_Huh? _Luffy was confused. _Who? I thought he had done it on himself…Wait. Killua shouldn't be that clumsy like me…Wait wait WAIT. Does Killua mean…?_

Luffy could feel his blood boiling under his skin, his adrenaline pumping faster and faster. He clenched his fists and his eyes took a completely different expression, his lips also tiliting downwards into a frown. He really didn't like _his _way of doing things…

Without a word, he marched his way across the rooftop and to the door, his ears tuning out to Killua's shouts.

Killua was frightened, his limbs trembling in fear. He hadn't seen Luffy so angry before. Okay, they only met yesterday, but to enrage such a happy-go-lucky person… Whoever it may be (okay Killua already got a gist of who is it), he was inviting death.

* * *

Each and every classroom door had been slammed opened to reveal an angered Luffy. Before the teachers could even reprimand him, the doors were shut once he didn't find his target.

Another door was slid opened harshly, and…bingo once again.

"KUMIKU!"

The loud roar of pent up anger shocked the teacher and the students, but it yet affected the target worst. The roar was enough to send a chill down Kumiku's spine, his whole body shaking uncontrollably.

Luffy's red eyes scanned through the entire classroom, his eyes finally landing on the poor shaking figure located at the back of the classroom near the window.

He stomped his way across the silent classroom, and without warning punched Kumiku right on the face. The impact was enough to send Kumiku sprawling on the floor with his chair, blood gushing out of his nose which he desperately tried to stop.

As Luffy was readied for another hard punch, Kumiku flailed his hands wildly in front of him while surrendering, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise!"

But his words landed on deaf ears. Luffy, without hesitation, punched him again, this time more forcefully.

* * *

Killua fidgeted around absentmindedly, playing his fingers while doing so. He really didn't like this silence. Especially in the principal's office.

Luffy was standing right beside him, his face still giving the-I'm-not-wrong face. Killua must really admire his resilience.

"Killua-kun, although I know you are a victim this time, you are still wrong to not report to the adults on this matter. They could have helped you to resolve this matter more…peacefully. And you should also hold back Luffy-kun, not telling him to help you get revenge. You're a top student, an exemplary student to the rest of the student population. I expect you to do your own reflection upon this matter. I will not punish you. But in Luffy's case…"

The principal with receding hairline then turned towards Luffy, his eyebrows knitting together when he didn't see the remorseful look on Luffy's face. Killua, just by looking, was starting to get nervous for Luffy.

"You are suspended from school for one week."

Killua was shocked out of his senses upon hearing the principal's decision. He quickly interrupted, "I'm sorry Sir, but Luffy was just trying to help me. Although he should not use violence, but it was the only way to defend ourselves from Kumiku. Kumiku even has a group of followers—"

The principal raised his hand to stop Killua from debating on the matter. He gave a warning to Killua through his eyes, a stern look that told Killua that he was in no position to defend Luffy. Killua dared not to speak up after that.

"My decision is final. Luffy, do you understand?"

The commanding tone made the question sound like an order, a command that forces Luffy to 'understand'.

Luffy didn't bother to say something for himself; he knew it was no use against this man of iron will. He replied half-heartedly, his words drawn out in many syllables. "Yeessss, I understannndd."

Then Killua could hear the little protest mumbled beside him. "It's not like I have a choice do I?"

"You two can go back to classes now. Luffy, your suspension starts after today. I will inform the teacher to bring the homework and notes to your residence. Go now."

Killua bowed politely while Luffy just strolled out. The principal could only shake his head helplessly.

After the duo came out of the the principal's room, Killua turned to Luffy and apologized sincerely.

"I'm very sorry Luffy, to involve you in my matters. I will take responsibility to help you catch up in your studies. This is the only thing I could do for you."

Luffy grinned at Killua's apologetic and guilty behavior, patting Killua's mop of soft white locks before replying, "Hahaha, it's okay. What are friends for?"

As Luffy sauntered away thinking aloud what food should he get when break time starts, Killua stared at his back while touching the spot where Luffy just patted. A small smile tugged his lips upwards as he muttered softly:

"Friends eh?"

**Phew. I'm getting dizzy again now, so I will make this short. Review, until the next time, **_**adieu~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! In return I will try to make this chapter longer. And my school is starting next Monday. Argh.**

**Warning: Luffy being a little OOC. Erm a little mature content?**

**Disclaimer: *puts on repeat* Both animes will never belong to me…Both animes will never belong to me…**

Killua was uncomfortable with all the whisperings and glances casted his way. The matter of Kumiku had spread like wildfire, and soon everyone was talking about it.

Killua hurried his steps as he reached his classroom, but still not yet safe under the watchful stares of his classmates. Killua hung his head as low as possible to avoid any eye contact, as it made him feel more conscious of involving innocent Luffy.

_Luffy._

Killua couldn't stop his lips from frowning. Today was the start of Luffy's suspension, and he could not erase the guilt weighing down his heart since yesterday. He could feel hot breath exhaling out of his lips for the umpteenth time, his inner voices blaming him for his helplessness.

The day haven't even started yet, but Killua just wanted it to end quickly.

* * *

_Finally._

Classes are over and everyone was chattering away in their own cliques. The gossips had died down quickly as Killua refused to give them a response, but there are some who still didn't want to give up.

Killua ignored the questions asked by some of his annoying classmates, and made his way to the teacher's longue.

As he slid the door open, the teachers' actions immediately stopped, looking at him with _that look_. Some were of pity, but others were of distaste. Killua wondered how he even managed to disregard them.

He approached the form teacher of Luffy, a nice sweet young and patient teacher who seemed unfazed by Killua's sudden approach. Even before Killua could speak, Hanamura-sensei interrupted with a kind smile: "Wanting to take the homework to Luffy-kun?"

Killua was a bit surprised, but nonetheless nodded his head. Hanamura-sensei plopped a thin stack of papers with a small note of an address on top onto his waiting arms, and wished him good luck before sending him on his way.

* * *

Killua followed the address given until the house was in sight. He made his way to the door, making sure he was presentable before pressing the doorbell.

_Ding-dong._

Killua could hear some shuffling of feet coming closer to the door, the door finally opened to reveal a sleepy Luffy.

"Eh? Killua? What brings you here?" Luffy yawned before rubbing his eyes.

Killua suppressed his anger just barely, his guilt disappearing away before replacing before rage. He thought Luffy would be more…_awake_, but it seems that Killua had just awaken the sleepy nuthead from his beauty sleep.

So much for being guilty.

Killua roughly pushed the stack of papers into Luffy's arms, mumbling 'Your homework' before turning to walk back home.

"Eh? Aren't you supposed to help me in my studies? You promised me yesterday."

Scratch that. It seems that he wasn't going back so soon.

Killua's shoulders drooped helplessly before changing his direction back to Luffy's house.

* * *

Okay, Killua was shocked.

More than shocked.

He scanned around Luffy's room. So…_clean._ It could even be compared with his room. Wait, he remembered that he still have some clothes laying around his room…He would have to clean that later.

Well, it was kind of insulting to make a judgment of Luffy's room based on his appearance. They do say 'Do not judge a book by its cover', and it perfectly fitted this situation.

Killua let loose of his thoughts without him even knowing and of course Killua let out a small yelp when he saw Luffy's sulky appearance.

"Well, I'm sorry if my room is _too clean_."

_Ouch_. Killua winced at his sarcasm; he didn't know Luffy could make a rebuke like that. Seems like Luffy isn't as idiotic as he seem.

"Don't say that I'm idiotic!"

Oops.

The duo finally settled down, each doing their own work. Luffy would sometimes ask Killua questions he didn't know, and Killua would patiently answer. It almost seemed like a normal scene of a kind peer teaching and helping his schoolmate his work.

_Almost_.

The afternoon was unbearably hot, and the air-conditioner was not working in Luffy's room either. Luffy had already taken off his shirt; asking Killua to do the same, which he kindly rejected the offer. Killua was not comfortable being half naked in someone else's home.

Killua could not help but stare a little at Luffy's well-toned body, his muscles well-defined. He finds that a little distracting. _A little._

"Why do you keep staring at my chest? Is there something on it?"

Killua turned his gaze more upwards to find himself face to face with a questioning gaze. He blushed slightly, averting his gaze before stuttering over his words, "W-well, I didn't thought you would be so muscular."

"Hahaha! Of course! I have trained well!" Luffy gave his signature grin while boasting.

"Ah! I will show you my photo album! It will show you my training! It should be around here somewhere…"

As Luffy stood up in search of his photo album he was so proud of, his leg accidentally kicked one of the legs of the small short table they are using, spilling his iced tea over Killua.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry!"

Luffy turned his head back to Killua to apologized and help him clean up, but found himself suddenly like jelly.

Killua's white uniform shirt was drenched, making the thin fabric quite transparent. As a result, Luffy could find himself staring at the two pink nipples visible from under the wet shirt. Killua's mop of white hair was also dripping with sweet iced tea, the small little droplets making its way down down down…

Luffy shook his head to get rid of the indecent thoughts before taking another step forward to help Killua, but this time his leg was again caught by the leg of the table. Luffy could see the look of horror on Killua's face as he fell forward.

_THUMP!_

The duo was now in a very comprising position, Luffy's legs tangling around Killua's, his arms confining Killua in between, and their heads very close to each other…

Killua could feel the hot sweet breath of Luffy on his face and the naked chest of Luffy in contact with his wet shirt.

Luffy stared at the blue clear whirlpools in front of him, seeming to suck him in. The parted lips of Killua, and also the wetness forming on his chest was making his breath a bit ragged.

The both of them stayed in that position for a while, before Luffy took a hold on himself and got up. Silence continued even after they lost body contact, both of them at a loss of words at what just happened.

Killua found himself moving, packing his things before making an excuse and leaving Luffy alone in his room.

Luffy was quite relieved that Killua had self willingly leave himself. He didn't know how he was supposed to react after what just happened.

Luffy recalled them being in the comprising position once more, and blushed furiously. He didn't know Killua could be so…_attractive_, almost like a girl.

Luffy got rid of the thoughts once more before starting to clean up the iced tea mess.

**Phew. Definitely a longer chapter. I think their progress in this chapter seemed very rushed and quick. I mean it's only a few days since they met…Oh wells. Review, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again! School is starting again and I doubt I will have much time to update as fast as possible, so bear with me eh? I will try to at least update once a week if possible. On with chapter 7!**

**Warning: None?**

**Disclaimer: *still on repeat***

Killua tried to recollect himself after he got home in his wet clothes, but failed miserably. His mind just couldn't seem to stop thinking about the accident just now, the hot breath of Luffy, his naked chest…

_Okay STOP now. I better take a shower before catching a cold._ Killua sneezed a little before going to his room to take a shower.

The warm water flowed down his body, making Killua sighed in bliss. He proceeded with the usual stuff, before washing off the shampoo and bubbles on his body. As he washed his chest, the images of Luffy pressing against him in his drenched shirt came to mind, making Killua blushing a crimson red that will even rival to a tomato.

He sub-consciously dressed himself in comfortable home clothes before coming out of the bathroom and to the bed. He plopped himself onto the soft mattress, his eyes gazing the boring white ceiling.

He could feel his eyelids starting to get heavier, thinking that excessive thinking had made him exhausted, both mentally and physically. He turned to his side, finally succumbing to the sleepy bug and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

_He found himself sitting in the middle of a huge garden, itself decorated with all sorts and types of pretty flowers—daisies, sunflowers, roses, tulips and much more._

_He immediately found himself at peace as he admired the work of the skilful gardener taking care of these flowers. He allowed himself to gently touch a daisy, caressing the petal as he did so. A small smile tugged at his lips as he fondled the little flower, absorbed by its natural beauty._

"_Do you like it?" A familiar deep husky voice voiced out behind him, startling him a little._

_He turned to the source of the friendly voice, but found himself looking at a person masked by the shadow of the sunlight. The unidentified person reached out his hand, motioning for him to place his hand on his._

_He hesitated, but nonetheless did so. As he was led away, he finally discovered himself dressed in a princess-like dress, the frilly long dress swishing along the grass as he walked. He did not mind the outfit, but mesmerized by the awesome and unforgettable feeling of bare feet brushing against the soft grass blades._

_He was enjoying the feeling when the mysterious person stopped in his tracks. On a closer look, he could see the man dressed in a suit with a long outer coat, his head wearing a tall hat. But the face was still unseen by the shadow casted as he was blocking the sunlight himself._

_He was again led for a few more steps, but was seated down on an exquisite chair with a table full of afternoon snacks lining up in front of him._

_The man politely took a hold of a jar of iced tea, and pour it into the cup in front on him. He found the iced tea also a bit too familiar, but the man interrupted his thoughts as he bowed and said: "Enjoy."_

_When the man straightened himself from the bow, he could feel his eyes widening in surprise and shock. He managed to stutter incoherent phrases, "Y-You…h-he…How…"_

_The shadow had finally disappeared from his face, making himself indentified. The man in the suit flashed his signature smirk before whispering mischievously:_

"_Time to wake up, dear."_

Killua shoot right up, panting from the weird dream he had. The alarm clock was still ringing annoyingly on his bedside table, and Killua managed to turn it off before giving himself another breather.

_What was that?_

* * *

Killua was not paying attention to the lessons for the day, his mind drifting back to the dream he had that morning. He wondered what the dream's message was, but think no further as it was meaningless. oHHowever, he was quite surprised by the appearance of _certain somebody_ in his dream.

The school bell finally rang and you could hear the blissful sighs emitted from the tired schoolmates. Killua slowly packed his things before his ears picked out somebody calling his name.

"Killua-kun!"

_Hanamura-sensei?_ Killua wasted no time to approach her and said his greetings. The kind teacher smiled sweetly before answering the look of confusion of Killua's face, "Luffy-kun's homework."

"Ah, oh. Thank you, Hanamura-sensei."

The said teacher handed him the needed papers before going back to her office. Killua stared at the papers, unsure how to face Luffy after what had happened.

_But I still need to hand the papers over to Luffy and fulfill my promise of helping him. He did saved me from the evil hands of Kumiku…_

Killua surrendered before preparing to go to the house where he had ran out the day before.

* * *

Killua wiped the sweat formed on his hands when he was right in front of Luffy's door. He recomposed himself, reciting in his mind the necessary things to say. After he confirmed he was ready to face Luffy, he hesitantly pressed the doorbell.

_Ding-dong._

Killua had expected Luffy to get the door after a few moments, but no one came after a good five minutes. Not giving up, Killua pressed the doorbell again, forgetting his discomfort of meeting Luffy. When it was confirmed no one was at home, Killua gave up and went back.

He would have to look for him at night.

**Okay, no Luffy in this chapter. I am getting some writer's block so bear with me for the uneventful chapters. I enjoyed writing the dreams, it was fun to typed it out based on my imaginations. :D Review eh, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Decided to quickly update before school starts. Once school starts…KABOOM! Chaos ensue and I will absolutely have no time to update. To azab: Eh, actually I tried to portray the man in Killu'a dream as Luffy…I fail as a writer… Now on with chapter 8~!**

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah black sheep have you any wool yes sir yes sir three bags full…**

The scorching red sun disappears behind the horizon, the sky accompanied by the bright moon and twinkling stars. The sky was painted a dark blue, the stars and moon lighting up the dull night sky. The pale moonlight shone its way on a lonesome figure sitting in his room in darkness.

The mop of white hair was reflected in the dark, seeming to glisten. The owner of the silky hair was just admiring the scenic night sky, his face at total peace as he relaxed at the sound of the crickets chirping away in the night.

His eyes boringly scanned through his room after he was finished with the gazing of night sky. His clear blue eyes finally landed on the papers he was supposed to bring it over. He sighed quietly, sitting for a few more moments before getting up and taking the papers quite reluctantly.

_Better to get this over and done with_, Killua mused before clicking his bedroom door closed.

* * *

He was on his way to Luffy's house, but as his eyes caught on to the nearby convenience shop, he immediately went in without hesitation.

His eyes twinkled in happiness as he drooled over which type of chocolate products he should buy. He finally made a decision on a packet of chocolate milk and a cup of chocolate hazel ice cream. He took the products to the cashier, but stopped just an arm's length away. He felt his mind all jumbled up as he thought of something suitable to say at the moment.

"Why are you here?" was the question he chose. Nice, and straight to the point too.

In front of him was Luffy, with the exact same surprised expression. But he quickly caught on the question and grinned as usual, "I work here!"

-page break-

"Don't you know that it is against the school rules to work Luffy?"

The duo was at the back of the shop, with Luffy taking a short break while his colleague kindly offered to take over his shift for a short while. Killua was like a kid, greedily slurping his milk and licking his ice cream.

Luffy was lying beside him on a bench in their locker's room, his head supported by his arms. He pouted a little before replying like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"But…it was so boring that I might as well work and earn some money. It's not like I would take the whole day completing my homework."

"But what if you are caught in the act? You are already suspended Luffy, I don't you to be expelled as well." Killua tried to advise Luffy, but it seems to land on deaf ears.

Killua sighed again, having no win against Luffy. However, he was inwardly quite surprised by Luffy's normal reaction. You might think isn't normal good, but to Killua it's just the opposite. How could he react so normally after what had just happened yesterday? Killua was trying to quit banging his head whenever he recalled the incident.

"Mou, just let me be. I promise I won't get caught. And I believe that papers are mine?" Luffy sat up straight, eyeing the papers lying beside Killua on the bench.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Here." Killua handed over the papers to the owner, before shyly asking again. "Erm, do you need help? Because I promised to you."

Killua would lie if he said that he didn't enjoy the blush beginning to creep over Luffy's cheeks. _So, he _does_ remember that accident._ Killua smirked a little.

"Erm…Uh…I…No…No thanks…" Luffy managed to sputter his words out, but looking like a fool in the process.

Killua had expected that kind of answer, and he was more than happy to oblige. Who wants to go to his house again after what had happened? It must at least take two to three weeks before the matter is completely at the back of the mind. So you would wonder, why has Killua asked the question in the first place? Well it was for two reasons. One, Killua wants Luffy to recall, and see what is his reaction (Evil Killua~). Secondly, he asked that out of polite. He _did _promise Luffy that he would help him in his studies, so it was his responsibility to see if Luffy needed any help.

He stood up after finishing his milk and ice cream and said, "I think I should get going. I already finished my mission for today and you need to go back to your work too. Remember not to get caught Luffy."

"Of course! Because I'm awesome!" Luffy called back out as Killua left the shop.

* * *

(The day of Luffy's return, I skipped the rest of the days as I know it would bore you with the same routine.)

"Killua!"

Killua turned back and smiled when he saw who it was. It was the day when Luffy's suspension is over and he could come back to school. Luffy ran to him and sing-sang, "Finally! I was sure I'm going to rot at home!"

Killua chuckled lightly. That incident was slowly forgotten, if not mentioned. So the duo was quite comfortable with each other again. As both of them are in different classes, they promised to meet each other at the rooftop during break time before they are chased to their respective classrooms by the discipline master.

Luffy slowly sat at his seat, relishing the moment that he had really some back. It was not like he missed school; it was actually missing of the meat that the cafeteria aunty cooked and…Killua. Okay okay, Luffy admitted in his heart recently—he had missed his white haired friend. Sure they see each other when Killua gave him his homework, but the time period is very short. In addition, Luffy missed eating with Killua on the rooftop, where they chatted and laughed heartily. Killua could be considered his first real friend in high school.

Luffy was grinning silly to himself, not noticing at Hanamura-sensei had already walked in. When she saw Luffy, she smiled sweetly as she quite like the boy very much. Honest and promising, a very special child.

She quickly welcomed Luffy back (to which Luffy grinned back), and announced to the class, "Class, we have a new transfer student that will be coming to class today. Please let us welcome Rin-san!"

The classroom door slid opened, revealing a soft-spoken girl with strawberry blonde short hair, her bangs covering her big purple eyes slightly. Her skirt swayed as she took her position in front of the classroom, her pink lips pulling up into a sweet smile comparable to Hanamura-sensei's as she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Nawara Rin. Pleased to meet you."

She then bowed ninety degrees and straightened herself back up. All the guys in the class were starting to swoon over her while the girls were whispering in envy about how cute she was. Luffy found himself staring at Rin, his mouth opening agape due to shock. One of his classmates noticed it and teased, "Luffy, I know she's cute but it's rude to stare."

This earned a few laughs from the rest of the class but was silenced when Rin shouted cheerily across the room, "Luffy! I haven't see you in a long time, how are you?"

The class snapped their glances to Luffy, awaiting his response. Luffy could only manage to mutter as he still hasn't overcome his shock.

"Rin…"

**Ta-da! A new character's appearance! I thought it would make things more interesting~ Kekeke. Review neh? Until then, **_**adieu~ **_

**P.S Epic fail at trying to describe the scenery. Sorry…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally with time to update! The first week at school was busy, of course. But because of my tendency to finish my homework earlier than due date, I now have lots of time to update. And Monday is a holiday! Woot~ I will probably make this chapter longer, it depends whether I would have writer's block or not. Now on with chapter 9~!**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: If I own the two animes, I will become god.**

"Rin…" Luffy was too much of a shock to say anything else. I mean, he didn't even expect Rin's return!

"Sensei, can I take the vacant seat beside Luffy~?" Rin suggested all smiles to Hanamura-sensei. All the guys in the class groaned in response, muttering about how lucky the idiot Luffy is.

Hanamura-sensei, being the kind and easy-going teacher she was, nodded her head and proceeded on with her class. Rin waltzed her way to the seat beside Luffy, and greeted him as usual with the nickname she had given him when young.

Luffy could only blush a little to the embarrassing nickname, but replied with a look that expressed later-you're-so-going-to-tell-me. Rin just smiled and nodded, her head returning to the front of the classroom to pay attention to Hanamura-sensei's lesson.

* * *

"Lu-chan, as promised, I will tell you the reason I came back. But first, let's find some place to eat. I'm super hungry~!" Rin whined, earning a few 'awww's from the guys nearby.

"Then let's go to the rooftop. I also want to introduce somebody to you." Luffy grinned when he spoke of the mysterious somebody, which Rin doesn't appreciate. She dropped her smile and frowned a little, but all in a second. She quickly put back on her smile as fast as she dropped her pretense, so that Luffy wouldn't find something wrong. She forced a smile and agreed, but her heart was anticipating the arrival of the person that Luffy was so proud to introduce of.

The two childhood friends bought their lunch and proceeded their way to the rooftop. Rin could feel her palms becoming sweaty and clammy, her hearbeat increasing with every step she took.

_I couldn't wait to see the person that Luffy spoke of… I wonder what she would look like. But no matter how pretty she is, she will never beat me in looks and personality. Hmph._

Rin seemed to gain confidence after her internal pep talk, and increased her pace when they were nearing the end of the steps.

Luffy then pushed opened the door and waved happily to somebody. "Oi, Killua!"

Rin pushed her way through as Luffy was blocking her view, but she skidded to a complete stop as she saw Killua. She sweat-dropped as she heaved a sigh of relief, feeling a heavy burden off her shoulders.

_What the…It's actually a guy. Then he does not hold a significant threat in my eyes._

Killua was a tad bit surprised at the presence of the newcomer, but knew her quickly as the new cute transfer student that everybody was talking about. _Well, I can see why everybody was making the 'aww's when they talked about her. She's cute. But why is she with Luffy?_

"Hey Killua, do you mind if Rin join us for lunch? She's my childhood friend that just transferred over." Luffy asked when he and Rin walked over.

"Sure, I don't really mind. Nawara Rin. That's you isn't it?"

Rin was taken aback by Killua's question, but recovered her composure quickly. "Yeah~! I'm surprised that you already knew my name before I self-introduced~!"

"Everybody was talking about you. News spread fast in this school." Killua replied nonchalantly after the two sat down beside him.

Rin took down the information mentally, thinking that it would be of good use when somebody threatens her position. But she must admit, Killua looked like a bishounen up close.

"Hey Killua, the school's festival upcoming soon. What are your class doing?" Luffy asked when he suddenly remembered the school festival that everybody was buzzing about.

"What? Trying to pry for information eh?" Killua teased and wriggled his delicate eyebrows.

"Eh~Nani nani~ I want to know about it too~!" One thing that Rin despises and hate the most is to be ignored or left out in a conversation.

"The school's festival is around the corner, and the classes are preparing what they are going to do. The class with the most money earned will get the summer holidays free of remedial classes and each person in the class will also get tickets to the newly opened amusement park." Killua patiently explained, but tried not to freak out when Rin's eyes were twinkling with the desire to win when the attractive prizes were mentioned.

"Oh~~~! Sounds good! I'm so gonna win this!" Rin exclaimed, her eyes shining with the image of Luffy and her holding hands in the amusement park. But quickly added on when both men gave her glances. "Erm…I mean the class! The class is so going to win this!"

"Woooo~ Somebody is getting fired up! I'm not gonna lose too!" Luffy stood up and joined the flames of determination blazing around Rin.

Killua could only watched this in amusement.

* * *

"So class! We're going to decide on the theme that we would have for the school festival! Any suggestions?" The class chairperson asked loudly.

"A maid café!"

"Takoyaki stall!"

"Kissing booth! OUCH! Okay okay, I'm just kidding!"

"A play! Romeo and Juliet!"

"Haunted house!"

The white chalked squeaked furiously as the chairman took down the suggestions named. After writing all he have heard, he said, "Now, let's vote."

Killua gazed out of the window boringly, stifling a yawn as he did so. He didn't care much about the prizes. Truth to be told, he could get free of remedial given the scores he achieved. In addition, it would be nice to get the amusement park tickets, but who is he going to invite to come with him? Or maybe he could go by himself and get surrounded by couples…

"-ua! –llua! Killua!"

Killua snapped out of his train of thoughts and sat up straight. He looked in front of the classroom to be faced with the displeased look on the chairman. He gulped nervously and wiped away the sweat on his palm on his pants. "Erm…sorry. Repeat?"

The chairman sighed in defeat and summarized what he was going to say. "I said, you are the only person left that have not voted yet. Please make your vote now."

Killua looked at the blackboard, scanning the votes so far. The maid café and haunted house are leading, with both in a tie. The rest of the suggestions were crossed out cruelly by a line of white. _So I must choose between maid café and haunted house…_

"Haunted house." Killua said at once without a moment's hesitation. I mean, who in the right mind wants to serve those annoying and bossy customers? Not to add on that there's a high possibility of him chosen to cross dress as a maid…

Half of the class cheered in joy, thanking Killua while the other half was groaning in disgust, which was mainly the girls.

"Then the class is doing haunted house!"

* * *

On the other hand, Luffy's class was also doing the voting process. After a fierce debate on which one to choose, Rin's angelic smile helped to decide the outcome—maid café.

All the guys in the class were swooning over Rin after she took out her weapon, and they immediately agreed to whatever she said. Luffy was the only sane guy in the class, still hung up on the fact that the meat stall was not chosen.

"Quit yapping about it Luffy. You only wanted to eat the meat right? And even if we chose that, you would have ate all the meat without leaving some for the customers!"

Luffy remained silent after that. It was best not to ignite the flame of wrath of the opposite gender.

**DEFINITELY A LONGER CHAPTER. Hehe, I had fun narrating and describing the voting process. :) So, to summarise it all, Killua's class is doing haunted house while Luffy's class is doing maid café. Who will win? So keep a lookout and remember to review! Until the next chapter is posted, **_**adieu~ **_

_****_**P.S. I forgot to mention and explain why Rin had come back. I would just explain it here: Rin's family had to move when young because Rin's father was transferred to the headquarters to work. But he was transferred back due a lack of manpower in the branch around here. So hence she came back! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**On with chapter 10~!**

**Warning: Use of foul language?**

**Disclaimer: Nah.**

"Hey, just a little bit up…and left…there!"

"Help me with these will you?"

The school is busy preparing for their own theme for the inter-class competition. Hanging up banners of their signboards, setting up stalls, getting the appropriate equipment, checking that everything is in order…

Killua's class was not to be excluded of course. They booked the biology laboratory as all the human skeleton and model organs are already there—perfect prop for scaring people. They were pasting temporary black wallpapers and decorating their 'Haunted House' bloody signboard. And just in one corner were Killua and some of his classmates.

"Okay, we have already decided to have this group to be the ones scaring away the customers that come in. Let's divide the roles." The vice-chairman, Hinatsu, announced.

"…Pika, you will be the vampire. And Killua…the gothic creepy girl." Hinatsu finished the roles finally.

Killua was there nodding his head when his brain finally catch up to what Hinatsu said. He grabbed Hinatsu by her arm before she scurried away with the scattered group and exclaimed, "What the hell! Why I am the only guy that have to dress up like a girl! An emo gothic girl in addition!"

Hinatsu brushed away his arm easily and flung her shoulder length hair as she sneered viciously, "Well, you have no choice. I doubt there's anybody who will want to exchange their roles with you. Just suck it up like a man, _top student_."

Killua could only eat dust as he watched the stuck up bitch swinging her hair and stalked off. He balled his fists in rage, the sense of déjà vu coming back and slapping him to his senses.

_How long has that been…Since someone hates me because of my results? If I'm not wrong, she was the one who always competed with me in academics, but never succeed in beating me…Che. What a sore loser. I guess I have no choice but to suck it up like a man eh? But I won't let her off that easily…Just so you watch, Hinatsu Amaki._

* * *

"Luffy~Aren't I cute~?" Rin twirled around in her cute little pink maid dress full of laces, topped with a pink laced headband on top of her strawberry blonde hair. Her legs were mostly covered with the long white tights and a pair of classic black shoes.

The guys in the class whistled indecently, ogling over Rin's petite figure. Luffy just glanced and nodded, "Yeah, it's nice."

Rin puffed up her cheeks in disappointment. She actually had expected Luffy to give this kind of answer, but to listen it in person…

She stuck out her tongue and insulted, "Luffy you big idiot!"

Luffy watched her whirled around and stomping off in another direction with some of the guys waggling their tails and following her. He tilted his head in puzzlement and asked no one in particular:

"What's wrong with her?"

The remaining girls were seen banging their heads against the wall after they heard Luffy.

* * *

Rin wandered around the classrooms in her outfit, ignoring the pick-up lines made by the loser guys in her class. Out of the blue came squeals and confused voices. She listened to the voices and traced back to the source.

The classroom door was opened and Rin could see a crowd of jumpy girls and blushing guys in the centre of the classroom. Just among the commotion, Rin could pick up a few lines:

"Oh my, he's so pretty!"

"Is he really the guy from just now?"

"I absolutely can't believe it!"

Rin pouted again in frustration. _Someone prettier than me? I have to go and take a look!_

She managed to squeeze through the crowd by using the dumb guys that followed her, and the sight in front of her was enough shocking to make her gape with amazement.

"H-How…Why?"

In front of her stood a beautiful girl, giving off an aura of elegance and mystery. Her long silky lavender hair cascaded down her shoulders, swishing around as she moved. A mini-sized tall black hat tied with dark blue ribbons was attached to one side of her head. She was dressed in a knee-length black dress, her long sleeves widening to her wrists. There was little lace to touch up on the dress—simple but appropriate in the right places. Her legs was also covered with black tights, the shoes almost the same as Rin's. Her azure eyes clearly expressed her uncomfort, a little tint of pink coloring her cheeks. Her lips were moistened with a thin layer of saliva, attracting the opposite gender. (Search 'anime goth' in google images, the hat is similar as the first picture.)

The breathtaking female then saw Rin, her lips breaking into a small smile as she acknowledged her existence.

"Rin?"

Her voice, I mean _his_ voice startled Rin. She did not know she was trembling with anticipation as she reconfirmed her suspicions. "Ki-Killua?"

The said lady, _I mean the said guy who was dressed in a female outfit_, then nodded shyly, her—_his _cheeks blushing even more furiously.

Rin opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but no words came out. She stumbled as she backed away, an inch by an inch, her accusatory finger pointing at Killua while her mouth was still agape. She finally backed away from the crowd and screamed in disbelief as the information finally settled into her brain.

"No way! No no no! It just cannot be! A person prettier than me! Absolutely impossible! I can't believe this is true, my eyes are playing a prank on me…It must be…"

Rin then started to mumble to herself as she forced herself to deny the scene in front of her. She began rubbing her eyes, wishing that it was just a hallucination, but the sight in front of her did not disppear. She then pinched herself, wishing it was a dream, but the girl was still standing in front of her.

Killua slowly stepped forward as he asked, genuinely concerned about her current mental state. "A-Are you okay Rin?"

"You! You! You… Wahhhhhh~~~~ " Rin couldn't even finish her sentence as she ran out of the classroom in tears.

"What's wrong with her? Depression or something?"

"Must be too much stress."

Murmuring started among Killua's classmates as they witnessed the scene, debating the true reason to her deranged behavior.

Killua could only sigh helplessly.

**Okay too much drama for this chapter. I must be possessed when I was typing this chapter. My fingers just flowed across the keyboard as I typed out, and I wonder how I even made this chapter too dramatic for my tastes. Anyways, review. Until the next chapter, **_**adieu~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! Have been preparing for tests lately… :( Now on with chapter 11~!**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: Na-da.**

Rin ignored the meaningful glances casted her way; she didn't even want to be bothered by those unimportant people. Right now, the most important and the most disturbing fact is that…

Killua is even more beautiful than her, and guess what? _He's a guy._ Cool eh?

Not.

She rubbed the non-stop falling tears on her cheeks as she ran, her short strawberry blonde hair swishing around. She did not know where she was going, not that when her mind itself is a mental chaos block of meat already.

She was in total oblivion when she ran into someone, the impact pushing both the victims onto the cold hard floor. Rin instinctively muttered a sorry, but nonetheless, her tears didn't stop.

"Rin? What happened? Why are you crying?"

The tears finally stopped flowing when she heard the comforting voice ranging opposite of her. She snapped her head up so fast she could practically hear her bone cracked.

"Lu-Luffy?"

Luffy was very alarmed when he saw the teary face of Rin, well you couldn't blame him though. He does not know any girl knowledge, and how to handle an emotionally unstable girl in his case. And so, he was stunned in his position when Rin suddenly sprang into his flailing arms, wailing and finally letting out her bottled up emotions.

Luffy could nothing but to pat her head and comfort her.

* * *

"Have you calmed down?"

The childhood friends duo was now on the rooftop, as they would have more private space up there.

Rin sniffed as she wiped away the last tear. "Yeah… Much better. Thanks Luffy."

"Don't worry, what are friends for? So tell me, what had happened?"

His question made Rin hesitate, pondering on the different possibilities of reactions if she told him the truth.

_If I said that I cried because of Killua's beauty, he would think that I am crybaby that cries over trivial matters. In addition, he would even look for Killua to see him in his dress. If that happens…No! I will not tolerate anybody trying to snatch my Luffy!_

"It was…Killua." _Well partially of the truth anyway._ "He…said mean things to me."

Luffy in that instant looked doubtful, which made Rin trembling in fear if Luffy found out the real truth. So she decided to take things to the next step.

"He…told me to scram back to my old school, and never step into this school again. When I asked why, he gave me the menacing look and sneered: "Well duh, because Luffy's mine.""

Rin was inwardly celebrating when her words seemed to have an effect on Luffy, but he still looked puzzled nonetheless.

"Why would he say that? How could I be his?"

Rin wanted to slap some common sense into the nuthead of his, but miraclely refrained from doing so. She further explained with some fake sniffing, "It should be obvious Luffy. He likes you."

At this instant, Luffy's both cheeks coloured a crimson red, steam coming out from his nose and ears. Rin watched this scene in disbelief.

_Don't tell me…that it was actually the other way round? Oh my freaking god._

Now that she knew she was in love with a gay childhood friend, that did not stop her unwavering feelings for Luffy. When they were younger, Luffy always took good care of her, defending her when she was bullied…He was seen as the ideal man for her.

So she absolutely could not sit by and do nothing as her love was being taken away…

"Ah wait. I don't think it was the case. You see, Killua and you only befriended each other for a few months…To talk about love, it's impossible."

Luffy's face immediately became crest-fallen, his eyes seeming to lose his usual energy. Although Rin had hurt her beloved, she believed it was the right thing to do…To prevent an outsider from invading their little happy world.

* * *

Back in Killua's classroom, Killua had already changed back to his school uniform. The other guys in his class seemed to groan in disappointment when they seen the beautiful and elegant girl disappearing.

Although Killua had been very embarrassed to wear that gothic outfit, it was satisfying when he saw the stunned look on Hintsu's usual arrogant face. He could not help but to rub salt into her wounds. Bad boy I know, but that's what makes Killua an interesting person don't you think?

"So _vice chairman_, does my changeover satisfy your tastes? I bet that my appearance had not disappoint your expectations in me being the emo gothic girl, _right_?"

Hinatsu gave a defeated glare, her fists balling up in pure rage. But she was a person of honesty, so her words startled Killua very much so.

"I must admit though, you looked good in that dress. But it must be due to my super instinctive fashion taste to put you in that role. Be grateful for that, young man."

Killua chuckled when he heard the second part of her small little I-refused-to-admit-defeat speech, and thanked her with sarcasm, "Well, _thank you_ then."

"You better be." Was her retort as she tried to stalk off proudly with her dignity intact.

**So how's the chapter? I am sort of getting writer's block of this story…but I will finish what I created. :) Review then, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Now on with chapter 12~!**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

Luffy took in Rin's words seriously, pondering them over and over. Their little comforting conversation had been changed to a depressing one, well for Luffy anyway. Rin was going to stay on the rooftop and make Luffy energetic as always, but she was suddenly called by her classmates to help out in doing amendments for the outfits. So off she went, albeit reluctantly.

_I was really happy when Rin said that Killua admitted that he likes me, but why am I so elated in the first place? And why would Killua threatened Rin to stay away from me? To make me his? Wait wait wait. Rin already explained that it wouldn't be possible isn't it? It's only been for a few months since we became friends…Argh. All this confused thinking is giving me a headache._

Luffy laid down on the ground, frustrated. His feelings…Killua's feelings…All of it was super puzzling but intriguing at the same time.

"Luffy?"

The all too familiar voice brought him back to reality and he sat up straight comically. He tensed up as he felt the comforting but at the same time discomforting presence taking a seat beside him, looking at him quizzically.

"What's wrong Luffy? You don't look too good. Fever?" And just as Killua asked, he leaned his forehead onto Luffy's, checking if Luffy was having a fever. Luffy immediately blushed upon the contact and their faces so near to each other's. Luffy could even smell the faint taste of rich chocolate as Killua breathed in his face.

"Well, looks like you're fine… Hey, your face is so red."

Luffy wished upon the stars, I mean the Sun at that time that Killua would just go back to his original sitting posture. He was not sure if he could keep up the act that he was fine when actually he was not, not with the god-like face bestowed onto Killua.

"I-I'm fine! Totally!" _Get a grip myself!_

"Is that so?" Killua looked at him unconvinced, his forehead still in contact with Luffy's. Luffy wished that his super loud fast heartbeat could not be heard by Killua.

"I don't believe you." _Oh damn mother of god! Why don't you let Killua believe me!_

The duo remained in that comprising position for a few more moments, Luffy's face a sea of red, and Killua's face with a look of suspicion.

"A-Aren't you going to get up?" _Nice one myself! Keep going!_

"No." came the curt reply.

Luffy was ready to pull his hair out. It was so freaking frustrating! Luffy could already hear the lustful inner voices in his head, telling him to go nearer…

And so he did. With a very good reason of: I was unable to control my desires.

Killua gasped softly in pure surprise when he felt the electrical contact on his soft petal lips. With his eyes wide opened, he could clearly see the attacker's eyes closed shut, his face contorted with I'm-so-screwed-later-on-but-heck-with-it look.

But Killua was admit…It felt good.

He slowly found himself kissing back, his eyes closing in bliss. He had not found the kiss or the attacker to be disgusted, and he himself had wondered why.

Maybe it was just because it was Luffy, came the conclusion.

Luffy could not believe his actions as he really kissed Killua out of uncontrolled desire, immediately regretting it but still not letting go. He was stunned when Killua was suddenly kissing back, and had not pushed him away in disbelief and disgust.

Luffy was in pure heaven.

He had found out two things today, both relating to Killua, or more specifically, his lips. One, Killua's lips was unexpectedly soft and sweet. Two, his lips tasted like milk chocolate.

What did he do to deserve such happiness?

The sweet kiss finally broke apart when the need for oxygen is too much to ignore. The now aroused duo was panting heavily, greedily inhaling the needed oxygen. Then came the heavy blushing and denial.

"What the hell! Luffy!"

"What! You were enjoying it too!"

"N-No I didn't! Idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

The lust-filled eyes were speedily replaced by mild anger and frustration. The two of them were now caught up in a staring contest, neither party backing down. Finally Killua broke the intense eye contact and stood up as dignified as possible. "I'm too busy to entertain the likes of you."

"What? Get back here Killua!"

The raged outburst was then followed by the cruel slamming of the rooftop door. Luffy messed his black locks in annoyance, his fists balled up in anger.

"How uncute."

**I'm so sorry for the shorter-than-normal chapter! But I'm getting dizzy right now so… :( Do you think this chapter rushed the story's development? I was unsure of how to continue from the previous chapter… Review to give me your opinion, until then, **_**adieu~ **_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back after one long week ppl! :D Gomen ne, been busy with all the upcoming tests and homework. I plan to update yesterday, but because the idol group had released their album online yesterday night, I was hyperventilating and and and… You know what I mean. ;) Anyways, I was happy when I found out that there's somebody else(besides azab:D) that followed my story! I really didn't expect that. I mean this lonely fic in one lonesome category…:) Oh wells, back to the story then. On with chapter 13~!**

**Warning: None.**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself anymore?**

Killua brushed his slender fingers gently over his lips, deep in thought. His first kiss…taken away by idiot Luffy. Killua wasn't sure what exactly happened in that moment, it was just him acting upon his instincts. Truth to be told, he actually _enjoyed_ the kiss, and that was what scared Killua. To fall head over heels over someone that he had just make friends with…Not a good move.

He wonders how he should face Luffy the next time he sees him.

Ignore? Downright bad move.

Stammer like a maiden who is experiencing the spring of love? Nah.

Act indifferently? Hmm, not a bad idea.

While Killua was having an internal debate, Rin was walking in his way, putting on her scowl. She did not appreciate the reaction she had gotten from Luffy, meaning that she had a love rival even without the person knowing. Oh wells, she was going to make this clear to him.

"Killua."

Said person snapped up from his thoughts and looked up to see Luffy's childhood friend, Rin crossing her arms and putting on a cold expression.

"Follow me. We need to talk."

Killua's heart beat ominously against his chest as he followed suit.

* * *

The confrontation was now beginning in an unused science lab, with Rin cornering Killua against the dusty wall.

"Well, I will get straight to the point with you, Killua. I do not appreciate the 'closeness' you have with Luffy."

"Huh?"

"I don't care what feelings you have for Luffy, but let me make things clear to you. Luffy's _mine_."

Killua flinched at the emphasize on the word 'mine', his eyes quickly darting away to avoid looking straight into Rin's harsh eyes.

While keeping his eye contact away from the hostile girl, he managed to make his stand. "I think you misunderstood. There was never a _thing_ between me and Luffy in the first place."

"Oh? Really? Then how do you explain the reaction I got from Luffy when I lied to him that you like him?"

Her retort make Killua stared right back at Rin, with surprise. _Reaction? What reaction?_ Thousands of questions filled his head, and he had not missed the skipping of a beat of his heart. Had he hoped for something?

"What do you mean? Explain yourself. What reaction? And why would you lie to Luffy about me feelings towards him?"

_Oh shit _was practically the expression of Rin's face. She had not meant to blurt that out loud. It was just that she was scared that he would take Luffy away from her, which meant she would do anything to prevent that from happening.

"R-reaction? Yeah. He made a disgusted face and almost threw up. Is that what you want to hear? The ugly truth?" Rin lied with a straight face on.

Killua almost wanted to snort at the lameness of her answer. It was child's play. It was obviously that she was lying through her teeth.

"Then how do you explain the kiss I have gotten from Luffy just earlier on?"

Now their roles have been switched. It was Rin's turn to look at Killua agape while Killua covered his mouth instinctively. Blame his big mouth.

"WHAT?"

Killua cringed at the high pitch scream, filled with disbelief and disappointment. The said girl was now having a mental breakdown, squatting down , wailing and trying to comfort herself.

"It's not true…Luffy wouldn't do that…Not true…"

Killua pitied the poor girl, and hesitantly patted her back in comfort. The contact was immediately slapped away by the outraged girl, her purple eyes narrowing into slits as she hissed dangerously.

"Don't touch me…and what's mine."

With that, she gathered as much dignity she had left and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Rin! What happened to you and your adorable face?"

"Tell me who's guilty and we will take care of it for you!"

"Minna…" Rin purposely let her tears fall freely as she complained her 'grievances' to her suitors. "I…have been bullied."

"What? By who?"

"Ki-Killua…"

"B-But why would he do that?"

"*sniffs* Remember how beautiful he looked in the outfit the other day? He wants to make sure nobody steals his place of being the most beautiful person in the school, in addition to his studies. He wants to be…perfect. So…*sniffs* he confronted me and told me to get lost, to never appear in this school again…"

"How could he?"

"To be perfect? My ass!"

"Don't worry Rin! We will take revenge for you!"

"T-Thank you…"

Inwardly, Rin grinned as her plan was put to place. It was so easy, to play these dumb asses in her hands. To her, they were just pieces to play with…until she checkmate.

_Killua, you better watch out._

**Wow, I didn't believe I managed to write out a chapter so fast. Time pass by just when you are having fun. ;) I enjoyed writing the dark side of Rin, in relation of chess. :D So review to tell me what you think of this chapter, until the next chapter, **_**adieu~ **_


	14. Chapter 14

**YOYOYOYO~! I'm back for another chapter~!**

**Warning: Violence.**

**Disclaimer: Both animes will never belong to me.**

Luffy saw the determined and raged faces as Rin's suitors passed by him. He wonders what has gotten into them, but decided that he does not care.

"Luffy~"

Rin was in front of him, her purple eyes twinkling with a evil glint, but Luffy didn't took notice of it.

"So what did you think about after I left you on the rooftop~? I wanna know~~"

"E-Eh?" Luffy immediately turned a crimson red at the bittersweet memory. "It's nothing actually!"

Rin noted the hesitation and more obvious, the direct lie. She could feel her blood boil underneath her skin, her pretty little fingernails digging dully into her palm. Nonetheless, she carried on with her act, the one she always used to cover up her ugly side.

"Oh~Is that so~ Come on, let's go back to class to see what we have missed from the meeting the class held~"

Luffy remained muted as he was dragged back to the classroom now decorated with streamers and a banner reading: "_Kawaii Maid Café"_.

* * *

Killua could not stop the shudder from running up his spine when Rin left him in the unused science lab.

_"Don't touch me…and what's mine."_

Although Rin may look some helpless little cute girl, underneath her mask was one side that you don't want to get on. Seriously.

Killua was on his way back to the classroom, his break taking longer than expected. He was just mentally dreading the full long lecture he would get from Hinatsu when he got back, when he was roughly grabbed from behind. Before he could even turned back to see who was it, a sharp pain ran up on the back of his head, instantly making his vision blurred and swaying. His brain which was still stirring a little in his skull upon the impact had begun to shut down, leaving Killua with pitch blackness.

And then, a sickening thud rang and echoed through the corridors.

* * *

He could hear the muffled voices through the heavy drowsiness, his head throbbing with a dull pain. He could feel the roughness of the ropes binding his limbs, not allowing escape. Finally, with much reluctance, Killua slowly opened his eyes.

The sight in front of him began to display, his eyes squinting with the brightness of the sun. His vision slowly adjusted and he found himself lying on the cold hard floor of a empty classroom. Not exactly empty, if you include the guys talking in hushed voices in front of him, their backs facing him.

With difficulty, Killua managed to pick up some lines with his aching head.

"…revenge for our goddess…he could be let off easily…"

"…to bully our beauty…not to be forgiven…"

"…let's give him a painful warning he would never forget…"

"…look…he's waking up…"

Killua suddenly found himself being grabbed harshly by his shirt, his face just mere inches away from the disdained expression his captors had on their faces. Without warning, air painfully rushed out of his lungs when a hard fist found its way slamming into his gut.

Killua was now wide awake. With fear.

His lavender white hair was clutched within his captor's angry fist, and he was not so gently pulled up forcefully to once again meet the eyes that he has now begin to dread.

"You…How dare you make out goddess cry with so much sorrow…We will never forgive you for your foolish acts. To achieve the top and become perfect? What utter bullshit. You can just rot somewhere in the corner for all I care. You piece of shit." The captor angrily hissed.

The insults came pouring in, each captor taking his turn, slowly agonising the poor white-haired lad.

"What now eh, top student? Cat got your tongue? Mwahahahaahh!"

When Killua did not respond as they want him to, they dropped him to the floor and began sending kicks all over his body, but mainly his stomach area.

Killua could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, some even slowly dripping out from one corner from his mouth. The torture of flying kicks led to the victim slowly losing his conscious, again. His tummy was protesting in pain, each kick adding on the numerous bruises that will surely accumulate on his pale body. The unbearable pain was too much, and Killua's brain shut down again, much to his relief.

When the captors noticed that their newfound enemy had fainted, they only 'tsk' coldly in response and stopped their beating.

The now unconscious body was then left to its survival in the now empty classroom.

* * *

Hinatsu clicked her tongue impatiently. It was almost time to go home, and he had still yet to appear. His bag was still waiting for its owner at his seat, so it was impossible to conclude that her rival had already gone home.

She expected him to be strolling in with a look of dread on his face when he came back late, but it didn't happen. And here she was, stupidly waiting for him so she could summarised their briefing in class. Her other classmates had also not appreciate his lateness, and mumbled minor insults to the top student.

She checked her watch on her slim wrist for the umpteenth time, before finally sighing in defeat. She carried her school bag, making her way to the door of the classroom now coloured with streaks of orange and yellow.

Hinatsu took one last glance at the bag of her rival before she closed the classroom door, leaving the bag alone immersed in the evening sun.

**Wow, had not expected myself to type out a small violence scene in my story. I kinda like this chapter, very much to my enjoyment. ;) So review to tell me what you think, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo people~! I will try to make this chapter a little longer if I can, and possibly speed things up a little. The story plot is getting mundane, so yeah. ;) I have mock exams until the end of this month, so don't expect fast updates. Don't say I didn't warn you. :) Now on with the chapter!**

To say that Hinatsu was shocked was an understatement. The bag that she had last seen yesterday evening was still in its place, not even moved by an inch. Although Killua was her rival, she could not deny that she was starting to get worried and anxious, herself being fidgety all morning.

Class went by just as usual, but still with no sight of her white-haired rival. Panic surged within her, and she could not help but went round asking people if they had seen the white-haired boy. It was indeed a futile attempt when no favourable answers were received. However, she did notice something strange with a certain group of boys in another class.

She had not seen very clearly, but she swore she could at least take a glimpse of the evil snicker hidden skillfully by the mysterious group of boys. Feeling danger lurking around those boys, she instinctively pulled herself away from them, not wanting to press further.

But that did not mean she was still not suspicious of them.

Hinatsu finally mustered enough courage to follow the boys when school was over, although her instincts were screaming at her to get away, fast. However she ignored the warnings inside her head, feeling that of she did not follow them, something ominous would happen. There was this egging at her heart, a feeling of unease. And so she 'stalked' them.

She was beginning to wonder if she had done the right thing, as the boys were just walking around in circles and making normal conversation. It seems that the boys were taking precautions, she mused, insisting that her decision was right.

And how right she was.

At last, the boys then began to nudge each other as a form of signal, and they made their way towards an unused classroom. Hinatsu almost jumped in joy when they finally made their move, and suppressed her squeal of delight that she managed to do the right decision.

Hinatsu hid herself well behind the wall leading to the remote hallway that the boys were occupying, as some of the boys were keeping a lookout while one fiddles with the key to a locked classroom. There was a soft click and the lock was opened. The boys sauntered into the classroom with an evil glint in their eyes, and Hinatsu moved her hiding position outside the unlocked closed door when all boys were in there.

She could pick up some murmurs and shuffling of shoes. Then there was this strong impact that sounded like a kick against something, and weak groans of pain were heard. Hinatsu held her breath in terror. That groan…sounded someone that she knew.

Biting her lips as an action to lessen her fear, she slowly and sneakily opened the door just enough for a sneak peek.

What she saw made her quickly turned her head away and cover part of her pale face with trembling fingers. A small tear of fear slid down her rosy cheeks, her quivering lips and shaky voice managing to form a name.

The name of her rival.

"Killua…"

* * *

Luffy had a bad day. A terrible day. An unnerving day. A rotten day.

I know you get it.

Luffy, much to his disappointment had not seen his white-haired friend all day. Which you could probably take it as a point that Killua is pretty much avoiding him.

Luffy had not seen Killua since their kiss, the first kiss that they shared, and he wonders if he was disgusted with him. No surprise actually. Who in the right mind wants to share their kiss with a boy, and not even a close friend in the least?

Luffy ruffled his black locks as he gathered his books and dumped them lazily into his bag. Rin, who witnessed this scene, made her way towards him, her usual smile adorning her face as she queried:

"Who got you so frustrated?"

Luffy spared his childhood friend a helpless glance, his eyes lowering down in frustration and sadness. Rin's heart beat painfully against her chest when she saw Luffy like this. He was usually the happy-go-lucky person, no difficulties or hard times ever get him down.

"Who was it? That make you feeling this way."

Rin immediately regretted asking that question. Somehow her heart already knew the answer that Luffy was going to give her.

"…It's Killua. He's seems to be avoiding me. I have not seen him since yesterday."

Rin could not help when her heart seem to been shattering and wilting away when Luffy's answer was heard. Although she already knew deep down in her heart, she still couldn't help but feel this way. She wonders if this was revenge from Killua, which was definitely impossible.

"Maybe he's sick or something? Don't jump to conclusions so quick Luffy."

These words of comfort…she mused if it was really from her bottom of her heart. Is this all but a pretense of hers or is it because to make Luffy happy again? Her confused heart sadly could not give her the answers that she wanted so much.

"Is that so…" Luffy managed to reply half-heartedly, not seeming to believe Rin's comforting words.

The duo made their way out of the classroom, with silence keeping them company. The golden silence was broken when a green-haired girl running bumped into Luffy.

The two fell to the ground due to the impact brought by the momentum, but Luffy quickly recovered from his fall and went to help the girl.

The said girl was trembling furiously, her petite figure shaken up quite badly. Luffy could also see the glistening of tears rolling down her already wet cheeks.

"O-Oi! Don't cry!"

The poor girl looked up slowly and everything poured out from her quivering lips, her heart unable to take it anymore.

"…Pl-Please…Help…Ki-Killua…"

Luffy's sensitive ears immediately picked up the name of his certain missing friend which he thought was avoiding him. He quickly placed his warm hands on the girl's shoulders and asked calmly, not wanting to scare the already terrified girl although he just wanted to shake the girl to get his answers.

"Tell me what happened."

Green silky hair framing her face was pushed apart to make way for her vision, her eyes suddenly taking a change and determination was visible in her eyes. Her tears stopped and she said in her most cool voice as possible:

"Follow me."

* * *

The trio made their way to the classroom where Killua was kept captive, the childhood friends following the girl who introduced herself as Hinatsu, a classmate of Killua.

Hinatsu explained the situation and told them what she had seen. Luffy balled up his fists in exasperation, his anger levels rising beyond its limit. Behind them was Rin, her lips bitten so hard and her palms engraved with shapes of crescent. She was fighting the turmoil inside her heart, and it was a wonder that she had not pulled her hair out of utmost frustration.

Those useless bastards, she thought bitterly.

The trio quickly reached the remote classroom, with them hiding themselves outside the closed door. Luffy wanted to just charge in, but due to the restrain of the two girls, he controlled himself, just barely.

The three, or one to be truthful, was thinking of a plan to rescue Killua with the least injuries and danger while the other was just controlling his thirst for blood and vengeance. The third one, was just looking for a way out.

Out of the blue, the silence inside was suddenly broken by another kick, and a cough. Then another kick. Another cough.

Luffy could bear no longer. He barged into the classroom and took the captors by surprise.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

**Yay, a cliffhanger! :D Definitely, certainly a longer chapter. I enjoyed the way my fingers flying across the keyboard at the first part, describing Hinatsu following the boys. It was so natural. But after that the concentration dwindled and crappy writing resumed. :( Anyways review to tell me what you think! Think of this longer chapter as something rewarding when you have to wait for another chapter for a longer period of time. Yeah, I know. Blame exams. Until then, **_**adieu~ **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hah! Caught you by surprise didn't I? ;) Yup, since I'm still have some time before I go out to eat my dinner, I decided to update the story. I totally know the feeling of just being hang there, so therefore the faster updating process. Or you could just say that I'm lazy to do any more work just after my tuition. Heh. :D Now on with the chapter!**

Killua winced at the super destructive voice. His loud voice wasn't helping his throbbing head, although he was thankful that Luffy had come to his rescue. To be truthful, he didn't expect help to arrive earlier than expected. He knew he would be rescued in the end (who wouldn't be when they had gone missing?), but to come in just a span of one day was a bit shocking. But nonetheless, he got rescued, so that's the main objective.

How he enjoyed the look of surprise on his captors faces when they were too caught in surprise. The leg that had wanted to send another kick to him must quickly retrieved, much to Killua's relief. The teenager who had wanted to send the kick was immediately punched hard in the face, the impact sending him flying across the classroom, knocking down tables and chairs.

The scene was so violent that the other accomplices stood rooted to the ground, their legs trembling and threatening to give out any moment. Luffy did not waste any time nor hesitate to give the divine punishment the captors should deserve, not holding any punches.

While Luffy was beating the boys into a bloody pulp, Hinatsu quickly dashed her way beside Killua and fished out her little scissors. Killua was wondering why she was holding to such a thing but decided to put off the question to a much later time, after he was rescued.

Hinatsu was meanwhile terrified beyond her limits, as her eyes scanned Killua's injured body. Scraps and cuts adorned his body, dried blood dirtying his uniform. Nasty purple black bruises covered his pretty face, with fresh blood dripping over the dried blood at the corner of his mouth. Hinatsu didn't even want to describe the sight of his poor stomach, when Killua's squirming had accidentally drove up the hem of his shirt. It was all in all a vicious beating up of one single target.

The third girl who had followed the other two remained squatted in her position, pondering on what actions she should take. If she had gone out there, the boys would definitely point her out as the victim of Killua's insults and bullying—wait. Victim? Herself?

Her mind finally clicked in understanding and realization. So what if she went into the classroom? The dumb boys would just surely point her as the victim, and they were just helping her to take revenge. Then she would just explain that she had not known that their revenge would end up so serious, and then proceed to shed tears as an act of a typical victim. Perfect.

With the act replayed in her mind, she charged into the classroom and went straight for Killua, pretending to help him. Her suitors soon caught eye of her and shouted for her, trying to plead her to save them. Luffy stopped his bloody fist and turned to look at Rin.

"Rin…?"

"Luffy…" Rin started, her tears glistening in her purple eyes. "I…didn't mean to have things ended up this way…It's…because of Killua's bullying…that they wanted to help me…"

"Yeah! That son of a bitch bullied Rin and made her cry! Said that he want to be perfect and forced Rin to leave the school!" The foolish captors then supported Rin, much going according to Rin's plan.

"…"

"Luffy! I really didn't mean for this to happen! If I had known this, I should have just leave the school…" Rin added, to force Luffy to believe her.

"…"

Rin bit her lip, surely the plan couldn't go wrong? If it goes wrong…Rin shook her head. She definitely will make Luffy believe her.

"…I don't really know who to believe. One is my childhood friend, and the other a treasured friend whom I have just met…This is so frustrating!" To emphasise on his confused predicament, he pulled back his fist and gave one last hard punch to the victim.

Ding ding ding. K.O.

Killua had heard everything. And his dislike for Rin was increasing rapidly. Although he was injured, to not stand up for himself is an insult to his pride.

"What utter bullshit." He hissed with venom, and proceed to glare at the target of his pains. "What a liar."

Rin shuddered when Killua's fierce glare was locked upon her. _Oh shit. He's super pissed off now._

"I would not bother to involve myself in this all load of shit. But I will just make my stand _very clear_. I. Did. Not. Bully. Rin." Killua literally spat out the last word, making Rin cringed in terror.

Hinatsu was stunned at the boy before her. _So when he's pissed, he speaks so vulgarly? W-Wow._

Luffy didn't look at the injured boy, the reason for his violence. His eyes were unreadable as his head was hung low, obviously confused about almost everything. Killua had already expected that, but still thanked him for his effort in rescuing him as he struggled to stand.

"Luffy thank you for saving me. But I believe that I had returned you a favor physically, to be pulled into the possessiveness she has with you. I hope that I won't come across any similar 'accidents' such as this one. Thank you once again."

With that said, he limped his way out of the classroom, which was quickly followed by Hinatsu. Hinatsu helped Killua on his way to god knows where, as she glanced at the said boy with concern. His azure tired eyes only expressed hurt and pain, which she misinterpreted that it was because of the wounds he had received.

But she was wrong.

No doubt that Killua was suffering from the enormous bruises on his stomach, but the pain was nothing compared to the aching pain his heart took with each beat. He surely didn't know the reason why, not that he wanted to think about it. Less thinking, less confusion, less shit to give about.

He somehow knew he had made a right decision to pull himself out of this messy situation between Rin and Luffy, for his safety, but that doesn't mean he was happy with it. He was slowly beginning to miss the short time they shared together, the lunches they ate together…and the first kiss they enjoyed together.

Killua forced his mind to stop thinking to relieve the throbbing head, and focused on his way to get treatment.

**Okay this chapter was out of my expectations. So review neh! Need to go out soon, so **_**adieu~ **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hah! And so I'm back again! 3 updates for 3 consecutive days! I know I'm awesome~(or is it just because I have too much time rather than using it for studying?) Now, don't bother with the specifics, on with the chapter!**

"Are you okay?"

A nod.

Hinatsu sighed with worry. The injured boy looked so vulnerable and fragile, his eyes hidden under the shades of his fringe. They were now on their way to the hospital for a checkup, under the insistence of Hinatsu. God knows what would happen if she did not insist on her way. Maybe a dead body the next morning. Hinastu knew she wouldn't want to go into that.

The silence that consumed the two of them was thick like a choking blanket, but luckily or not, the nearby hospital quickly came into view. Hinastu then quickened her steps, taking Killua along with her. No matter what, he needs to get treatment, and fast.

When they entered the white furnished building, they were greeted by shocked and stunned nurses at the receptionist counter. Without further ado, Killua was pushed onto a bed and rolled to get medical treatment from the doctor. Hinatsu was then asked to proceed to fill in particulars, while answering curious questions to her best of her ability.

"What happened to him? He's been injured so bad! Had a fight?"

"Erm…Quite one-sided actually."

Hinatsu knew Killua wouldn't appreciate if she talks too much, so she tried to give curt answers, hinting the busybody but caring nurses. They finally took the hint and remained quiet, just waiting for her to finish the procedures.

"Have you called his family?"

Hinatsu was taken aback at her question. Family? She wasn't even sure he had a family, after looking back on the previous parent meeting teacher sessions. He had always come alone, every single year.

"Erm…I have not. But I don't think his family is in Japan right at the moment."

Yes, a lie. But what is she going to reply? That the poor boy doesn't have any family to call? That would surely bring a lot of unnecessary questions, which Hinatsu and Killua would not appreciate.

After a few more minutes, the doctor in charge to applying emergency medical treatment came out and said, "Minor cuts and scrapes all over his body. But the worst area is his stomach. It seems he had been kicked or punched in the same area repeatedly. I'm going to let him stay for overnight observation, with an additional one more day. If he's recovering at a stable rate, then he can be discharge."

"Thank you doctor. May I see him now?"

The professional doctor then pointed to the room from where he had come from, and went on for other matters. Hinatsu bowed politely before taking brief steps to the room.

Killua was already asleep on the hospital bed, his chest rising and falling at a slow pace. He seemed to be already been injected with painkillers, as his creases on his forehead had smoothened out. Hinatsu took a seat at the chair beside the bed, pondering for a while before fishing out her cell phone.

She punched in the numbers that she already memorized since young, and pressed call. A few rings later, a raspy panting voice sounded over the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mum, just wanted to tell you that I won't be coming home tonight."

"_Why is that dear?"_

"Don't worry mum. I'm not somewhere that it isn't safe. I'm at the hospital, accompanying my friend. He's injured, and his family is not present at the moment."

"_He? A guy? Wow, Hina, I didn't expect you to—"_

"Don't get the wrong idea mum. We're just classmates. I'm calling just to inform you, lest that you worry."

"_Oh, okay. Do you want me bring some clothes over? And maybe some dinner too?"_

"Sure, that would help me a lot. Thanks mum. Bye."

Hinatsu snapped her cell phone shut and glanced at the sleeping figure again.

Killua is going to owe her one big favor, regardless of how he argues that it was her will to stay.

**Sorry! A short chapter! But I'm going out now so yeah. Review neh, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	18. Chapter 18

**HAHAHA! I don't have school for the next three days~~~! AWESOME! :D So I wanna to pick up from where I left as I felt uneasy about the short chapter. So here it goes~!**

The silence.

So overwhelming.

Ready to be cut by a sharp knife.

Biting of the lower lip was becoming more of a habit for Rin, her poor lip getting cuts when bitten hard enough. Her fingers were also fidgety, unable to suppress not to move.

After the direct confession of Killua that he doesn't want to get involve, the two who were left behind were going through a period of reticence.

Rin seriously just could not look into the unreadable and hostile eyes of her beloved childhood friend. He seemed so…emotionless, like all the hyper energy was sucked out of him in an instant. He did not spoke of any words since the white-haired boy departure to get medical treatment; he just left the boys, whimpering in one corner while calling out for Rin in their pathetically weak voices. Of course, Rin ignored them, all her heat concentrating on staying behind Luffy as he walked out of the classroom quite lifelessly.

He dumped himself onto his chair in their classroom, the evening sun now shining brightly like there's no tomorrow. The warm evening glow coloured them both in streaks of burning orange and warm yellow, the picturesque scene might seem heart warming if it was not due to the fact that the boy was not responding to any calls that the meek girl was whispering.

"Erm…Luffy?" Rin voiced out again, already expected to have a silent response.

Indeed, the boy was as lifeless as a broken doll.

However, the zombie teenager now stood up slowly, swinging his bag over his shoulder weakly before taking his leave. Rin quickly responded to his actions, calling out to him the last time.

"Luffy!"

The black-haired boy halted in his tracks, his head tiliting behind just a little bit to answer in a monotone.

"Leave me alone."

The cold harsh words froze the petite girl, making her helpless as she watched her loved disappearing from her blurry view. Big pearl-like sized tears rolled down her cheekbones, her tears glistening under the setting down sun. Her repeatedly bitten lip quivered as she whispered to no one in particular:

"Luffy…"

* * *

_"Luffy thank you for saving me. But I believe that I had returned you a favor physically, to be pulled into the possessiveness she has with you. I hope that I won't come across any similar 'accidents' such as this one. Thank you once again."_

_Killua…_

_I wonder if you're alright…_

_To see you injured so badly…_

…_It feels like my internals are ripped out…_

_But I could do nothing to prevent you from going away…away from me…_

_It hurts…it hurts._

_Are you disgusted with me?_

_By how weak I am, mentally?_

…_I'm really not acting myself since the moment he came into my life._

The emotionless orbs now seemed to hold some form of life in them, but they were dull with the shade of helplessness and regret. Luffy wanted to just fly to where Killua was, to at least watch over him, but he doesn't even know which hospital he was in, or maybe not even in a hospital.

The frown further deepened, making his knitted eyebrows almost to the point of touching each other.

Luffy bet he was going to go through sleepless nights, until he had sorted this matter clearly.

* * *

Floating in an abyss of darkness, just floating and floating.

Until the chanted spell of the painkillers begin to fade away, once more exposing his already fragile body with dull throbbing and aching pain. Although it was much better before he slept, the pain was still existent, bringing him to reality.

The heavy eyelids fluttered opened forcefully, the eyesight adjusting with the lack of light in the white room. The once bright room was now darkened with the night sky, the only light source was the dim light coming from the bedside lamp.

Something, or _someone_ to be specific, caught his eye. He shifted himself as painfully as possible to take a good look at the person who had stayed with him. He found himself gasping a little in surprise. Who have known that his vice-chairman, who also regarded him as a rival, would stay after to take care of him?

The green hair framing her face was now messy, some strands getting into her face. Her breathing was quiet and shallow, belonging to one who was in need of sleep. The darker shade of green that coloured her irises was behind her eyelids, getting sufficient rest from what she had witnessed today.

Killua smiled feebly, his gratitude reaching out to his responsible yet caring classmate. He had not minded that she had stayed; her presence had meant that at least he was not alone. Somehow, Killua was now afraid of being alone, him getting used to having a friend around, like—

He paused in his mind, not wanting to step over the line again. Judging from what he had declared earlier, he had already lost his friendship, himself making the decision to do so.

_At least I'm safe from any violence from now onwards._

That thought had relieved him of his regret and impulsiveness, but barely. His inner voice was begging him to go back, to find _him_, to become friends again, but what would he get in return? Nothing but wounds and injuries, both inflicted mentally and physically.

The turnout of events…was complicated to say the least. And whose fault was that?

Killua literally snorted at the mention of _her_. _Her_ passiveness, bitchiness and superb acting all rolled into one, all of that nonsense just to become _his _lover.

_Lover._

He cringed at the choice of words, ignoring the thumping against his chest. It's best not to think about it anymore, seeing it won't ever involve or bother him ever in the future.

_And I would get my normal life back. Finally._

However, the defeated sigh at the back of his head told him otherwise.

**I hope Luffy wasn't being too OOC here, feeling that somehow he wouldn't feel like that like a defeated puppy. Review to tell me what you think about this chapter, I tried to insert another kind of writing style into this chapter, somehow a little different about generally the same. Until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided to upload another chapter again to celebrate my rest days! Yesh! So continue with chapter 19~!**

**P.S. Listen to Yiruma's 'Kiss the Rain' when you begin to read the first part. I was listening to it while typing out, and the song matches the scene that I want to describe very well. Enjoy~ ^^**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Droplets of rain pattered against the window, its repeated sound soothing the lethargic teenager in the white room full of antiseptic smell. The room was dim by the lack of light pouring into the window, the dark grey clouds hiding the bright cheerful sun. The rain continued to pelt down heavily onto the surface of Earth, making little puddles of water on the deserted streets of the town.

_How ironic,_ Killua mused, _the heavens and sky seem to be able to read my emotions, giving this rain, which suits my feelings…_

The sole occupant of the room sighed wearily, his confused emotions tiring him more than his recovering wounds. The ugly patch of bruise on his stomach was healing stably, its disgusting purple and black colour fading, to be replaced by a little shade of both colours combined.

Hinatsu had went home, albeit reluctantly, by the insistence of the patient. Killua knew that she had wanted to at least take care of him, but he just wanted some time alone, to sort out this troublesome overflowing strong emotions.

Killua stared at the droplets making its way down the smooth cold window, and had the sudden urge to be nearer to that window. And so he did, uncovering himself with the thick warm blanket and placed his legs against the cold floor. He did not mind the coldness, instead feeling it had somehow made him calm and at peace.

Slowly and carefully, he shuffled his feet towards the small window with a ledge. He hauled himself up the sit on the ledge, closing his knees and hugging them as he adjusted his seating position. He rested his temple against the cold smooth surface of the window, absorbing the patter of rain.

Time ticked by, but the boy did not move a single inch. He was comfortable with his seat, refused to go back to the cozy thick blanket on his bed. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. Killua did not know how much time has passed ever since he took this position. But one thing was for sure—this heavenly rain was music to his ears.

Hinatsu smiled ruefully when she entered his room, her hand holding onto a basket of fruits, her attire changed into comfortable home clothes. The patient that she had intended to visit once again was again asleep, but her rival was now into deep slumber on the window ledge, a small weak smile adorning his exhausted features.

Afraid that a cold might further weakened the said boy, Hinatsu crossed over the room with the blanket folded on her arms. She handled the blanket so carefully, placing it over the slightly shivering boy, tucking him with the warm piece of cloth.

If it was possible, the smile on Killua'a face widened, making Hinatsu smiling too.

"I will come by again. Sleep tight." Hinatsu whispered quietly, lest that she wake up the other occupant of the room.

Then the soft click of the door proved the exit of the girl, leaving the patient to his needed rest.

* * *

_Today's a Saturday, so no school…_

Luffy was doing nothing in his room as his house provided the shelter from the strong harsh cold wind and rain. He was only staring at the beige ceiling of his room, lying down on his sky blue bed. He expectantly did not get any rest on the previous night, his mind swirling around one person.

"Killua…I wonder if you are okay now. Are you feeling better? Or is it getting worse? *sighs* I'm getting insane by talking to myself." Luffy once again ruffled against his black locks, the frustration never once leaving his side throughout the entire night.

He was so frustrated at how helpless and at the lack of information of Killua whereabouts. His body wanted to move, to _him_, but his mind was helping with providing the needed information.

Luffy get up with a groan, deciding he could not go on like this forever. He _needed to do something, anything._ And so he put on a cap on his tangled hair locks, and covered his black simple tank top with a grey coloured jacket.

So off he went.

Ignoring the peculiar looks given to him by the onlookers sheltering themselves with their multi-coloured umbrellas, he broke off into a run, in the rain. The cap pathetically helped to cover him from the rain, but barely, his clothes getting wet from the rain droplets. Further and further he ran, away from his cozy house. He did not have a particular destination to go to, just aimlessly running to nowhere, just to get off his brain from the same thoughts repeated over again and again, such depressing thoughts.

He passed by another passerby with a transparent umbrella, but he halted in his tracks. He spun around so fast, calling out to the passerby without any hesitation that he might recognize her correctly.

"Hinatsu!"

The green hair that just falls on the shoulder swished with surprise as Luffy finally met the only person that could help him out of his crisis.

"Luffy?"

Luffy sprinted to her side, catching his breath while Hinatsu looked at him with disbelief.

"What do you think you are doing?! Running in the rain!"

"Hinatsu…Please. Tell me where Killua is."

The straight forward question caught Hinatsu off guard, although deep in her heart she had already expected this kind of question. Without a pause in replying icily, her answer put off the little flame of hope that just resided in his heart.

"No."

"W-Why?" Luffy sputtered out, his hands flailing about as if he was being possessed.

This time Hinatsu paused in giving him a reply. She had rejected to tell him where Killua was because Killua needed time to think alone, and he had made it specifically clear that he did not want to get involve with Luffy and Rin anymore. Being the only one trusted with Killua's location, she need to respect his decision, no matter how she wished Luffy could at least comfort the poor boy.

So should she just make up an excuse for her rejection, or just blatantly tell him the truth?

Giving in to her heart desires, she went for the latter.

"Killua…needs some time alone. To think and sort out this turnout of events. So if you could at least respect his needed privacy…"

Luffy was now looking like some crestfallen puppy, his shoulders drooping low as if he was a kid declined of his usual supply of sweets. He somehow understood where Hinatsu was coming from, but his heart wanted to just fly to wherever Killua was and hug him, to let him know that he wanted their friendship back, or even more than that.

"I-I understand…" Luffy replied dejectedly, suppressing his heart's desires.

Hinatsu placed her petite hand on his cold and wet shoulder, as in some form of giving him some hope and encouragement.

"I promise to tell you where he is when the time is ripe. Now, let's just wait."

**Phew! Although not a very long chapter, I spent effort to type out the first part of the story, but I could practically picture the scene in my mind… :D So how do you think of my writing style for this chapter? Review neh, until the next time, **_**adieu~ **_


	20. Chapter 20

**I was planning to update yesterday night, but I was busy completing my work and was too drained to update. So here's another chapter! When I think about it, I have updated quite a lot of times between last week and this week didn't I? ;) Heh, well, just enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey."

Killua looked up from the magazine in his hands, his butt still sitting on the window ledge. The rain has stopped and the dark grey cloud had cleared up, the full glory of sunlight basking him through the window.

Hinatsu had come back after a few hours since meeting up with Luffy. She was not sure if she should relay that Luffy had wanted to visit him, afraid that Killua is not yet able to meet him face to face again.

Should she? Or should she not?

…

She should.

"Killua. I have something to tell you regardless if you like it or not."

Killua eyed his classmate suspiciously. Hinatsu was playing with her fingers, her head hung low and dark green eyes wandering around anywhere but him. This is too weird, Killua mused.

"What about it?"

"Actually…I met Luffy earlier on."

Killua flinched, like a jolt of electricity had run through his body. He could feel the memories coming back to him, his heart beating faster and harder against his already fragile chest. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat, talking suddenly seem so difficult.

Killua could feel his mouth turning dry as he forced to sputter out his words. "S-So…?"

Hinatsu regretted telling him, seeing the recovering boy in such a state. _It must have been hard on him_. Although the truth was always hard to accept, since she already started this, she might as well get it over and done with.

"…He wants to see you Killua. He asked me for your locations, but I refused to tell him as I respect your decisions. So what do you want to do?"

Killua wiped away the single bead of perspiration trickling down his cheek with his clammy hand, and honestly gave a reply. "To be truthful, I don't know anymore. It's so frustrating."

"…But I guess I need to make things clear with him."

With that said Killua reluctantly fished out his cell phone from the pocket and create a new message. Fingers trembling over the key pad, he slowly created the text he intended to send to Luffy.

_I have heard from Hinatsu that you wanted to see me. We should make things clear. I'm at the local hospital near the school, XXX Hospital. I will see you tomorrow morning before I'm discharged._

Correcting the simple text so many times, he finally pressed 'send' as he sees the message being sent to Luffy. A few seconds later, Killua's black cell phone vibrated violently, startling the boy a little. With shaky fingers, he reopened the cover and read the reply that was sent back so quickly.

_Please help me thank Hinatsu, and don't blame her though. She's only concerned about you.  
…And thank you for giving me a chance, I will see you tomorrow._

"What did he say?" Hinatsu guiltily queried, she still wasn't sure if she should tell Killua in the first place.

"I will meet him tomorrow morning. And Luffy said thanks." Killua gave her a small smile that told her he didn't mind, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. His clear blue orbs reflected anxiousness and sorrow.

"Killua…I'm sorry, but could you let me stay with you tomorrow morning when you meet with Luffy? I will just stay outside the room but please, allow me to stay."

Killua gazed at Hinatsu's determined but worried eyes. Then he noticed something around her eyes and chuckled as he pointed out, "You can, but go get some rest. You got some serious dark circle beneath your eyes."

"What?!" Hinatsu immediately took out her compact mirror and observed her reflection, making astonished sounds as she scrutinized her dark circles that were beginning to form.

"Don't you dare laugh! It's your fault that I'm not catching enough sleep! Geez, I will go home now to catch back my beauty sleep, but don't rejoice! I will be back tomorrow morning before you know it!" Hinatsu declared as she stormed off, mumbling curses under her breath.

The once again lonely figure in the room watched in amusement as he watched his classmate leaving. Just before the door closes to obstruct his line of vision of the mentioned girl, he whispered with a grateful smile,

"Thank you Hinatsu."

**I know I know, a short chapter. But I'm getting tired so let me rest neh? ;) Please review, until then, **_**adieu~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hehehe, on with another chapter~!**

"_Luffy…Luffy…"_

_Huh? Who is calling me? I can't seem to see anything other than darkness._

"_Luffy…why…"_

_I spun my body to look for the source of voice, my head getting slightly dizzy with all the spinning, but the owner of the voice filled with heart wrenching sorrow did not materialize in front of me._

"_Who the hell are you? Show yourself!"_

_As on cue, the owner of the voice finally appeared right in front of me, but the sight of him brought shivers down my spine, my eyes widening in horror._

"_Killua…"_

_Killua was barely supporting himself with his battered legs, his uniform tainted with dirt and blood. Bruises covered his body, red liquid continue to trickle down one of the corner of his mouth. His light blue hues paling with the energy he had lost, reflecting hurt and betrayal nonetheless._

"_Why…Why did you let them hurt me? I thought I meant something to you…Is Rin more important than me?"_

"…_I-I don't know…Rin is just as equally as important as you Killua, she's my childhood friend. You can't…you can't just force me to choose between you two!" I clenched my fists in anger and frustration. Why can't Killua understand me?_

"…_Is that so? If that's the case…I don't want to see you anymore…" Killua then proceed to slowly back away from me, to be hidden into the darkness._

_I reached for Killua, my hands stretched to its maximum, but little hands belonging to the darkness surrounding us was blocking my hands from reaching my target. "NO! Killua come back! Killua!"_

_Killua just gave me the saddest smile I have ever witnessed, rendering me helpless and speechless as I just watched him fade away, my hands pausing to reach for him._

_Just before he was swallowed by the black world, I strained my arm muscles again as I cried out desperately,_

"_KILLUA!"_

"KILLUA!"

I woke up sweating all over in my bed, my face drained of any colour. I slowly sat up, brushing away messy locks as I blindly searched for my alarm clock beside me.

7.30.

The mouthful of air was exhaled in relief, seeing that I wasn't late for our meeting for anything. Wandering back to the dream, or more of nightmare, I could not stop the shudder of fear running through my body.

What if our friendship is really over? Would Killua just coldly push me away?

Millions of worries uncalled for, but could I help it? No.

Fearing of dreaming once again of the possible scenarios that would happen later, especially the negative ones, I pushed off the covers and went for the bathroom. Waking up early to prepare wasn't much of a bad idea after all.

* * *

I couldn't sleep the whole night, only catching some minutes of precious sleep when the sun was rising. Although I am the one who arranged this meeting, I scared of what would happen later. Luffy would definitely defend Rin, seeing her as a childhood friend through that nut head of his. He only thinks things in the most innocent and naïve way, never suspecting the other. That point of his was endearing, but at the same time harmful. It was like a double edged sword.

"Waking up so early my dear?"

I turned my head to the door to see the nurse that was in charge of taking care of me. She smiled warmly at me before stepping across the room and by my side. She brushed away some strands of hair that has gotten into my line of vision gently just like a mother would and teased, "Somebody is impatient about discharging~"

I chuckled a little and looked down at my intertwined fingers, replying truthfully, "Nope. Just meeting someone this morning before I go."

She hesitated to give me an answer, or more specific a question, seeming to think how she should phrase it. After a few moments, she finally conveyed her words she had in mind, "I shall not probe into your personal matters my dear, but do not strain yourself too much alright?"

What a déjà vu. It was exactly what Hinatsu had said. "I will."

"I shall not bother your rest. Take some rest before your meeting okay?" I nodded, gratefully.

"Rest well and have sweet dreams my dear." The caring nurse wished as she closed the door.

Sweet dreams eh? I wonder if I will have it.

I personally doubt so.

**Sorry for another short chapter! And this chapter is just so…boring. I'm sorry. :( I will try to make it up for the next chapter, which will definitely have the meeting to take place. I apologise once again! Until the next chapter, **_**adieu~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Crappy chapter ahead.  
**

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror, turning around to see my overall appearance. I bit my lower lip nervously, it should be okay right? My head suddenly jolted up in mild surprise and anger, what am I doing?! This meeting is far more important than my choice of clothes. I wanted to smack myself for being so dumb and going with the flow.

I glanced guiltily at my reflection once again, before hanging my head low again. Seriously, what am I doing…

With a sigh of exasperation, I pocketed my cell phone and wallet before striding towards the door. Better not be late for our meeting.

* * *

My destination finally came into view, my heartbeat speeding up in response. My legs felt like jelly at the thought of witnessing Killua's disappointed face, wanting to back out in the spur of the moment. Wait! What's wrong with me today! God is sure having a fun time playing with me, huh!

I forced myself forward, ignoring the whining little voices bugging inside my head. The reception counter came into view as I entered the white huge hospital, the nurses perking up at the sight of my presence.

"What can I do for you boy?" One of them asked warmly.

I almost bit my tongue as I forced my words out, "Erm, I'm here to see Killua. Could you please check what room is he in?"

The nurse widened her warm eyes, her smile faltered at my explanation. She then glanced at me from head to toe, seeming as if she was examining me for any injuries. Her friendly smile was quickly back into place as if the smile was always there in the first place, finally giving an answer.

"He's in Room 406. So you're the one that he said about meeting this morning."

I was startled for a moment, Killua had spoken of me? I wanted to further ask if he had said anything about me, but remembering the meeting, I shut my mouth before any words can make it out. I simply nodded and bowed politely, not trusting my mouth to express my gratitude.

"Good luck boy."

I spun around once again, catching the small gesture of a fist pumping into the air. I smiled gratefully before returning to my path once again.

* * *

I could feel it.

He's coming.

Don't ask me how I knew, as I also could not give you a definite answer. Let's just say is my sixth sense okay?

…Okay okay. Or you can just say that I heard voices outside the door. Hinatsu was already stationed there since half an hour ago, so if she was talking, it was certainly Luffy that she was making conversation with.

I stared at the door longingly, preparing it to be open any second now. As if on cue, the door creaked softly, signaling the entrance of the person that I was meeting. Luffy's head poked in carefully, as if he was terrified of something. When he spotted me sitting on the side of the bed with my legs dangling in mid-air, he lowered his gaze to the floor as he squeezed his body through the small gap he had opened.

He did not make any eye contact now that he was inside the room, his eyes still stuck onto the ground and his fists balled in nervousness.

"Luffy, am I so disgusting that you don't even want to look at me?" I joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere up.

"NO! I would never find you disgusting!" His eyes shot up in defiance as he denied whatever I declared just now.

I half-smiled at his innocence as I spoke, "Finally looking at me now?"

He caught on, his eyes gazing to the side for a second before finally making eye contact with me. His black hues were swirling in sorrow and regret, his lips pinching each other into a thin line.

"Do you want to take a seat?" I patted at the empty space beside me.

He tensed up at the offer, but nevertheless moved himself to settle beside me. There was a few moments of silence when he finally started the conversation that we both dreaded so much. "Killua…I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you from those bastards…And for Rin, I still have my doubts that she ordered them to attack you and beat you up…Please understand. She's my childhood friend."

I hid my grimace when he implored me to be more understanding. Without hesitation, I spoke my inner thoughts out loud. "A childhood friend doesn't mean he or she is always right."

Luffy stayed silent after my short outburst, the nervousness level shooting beyond its limits. With air blowing out of my lips, I continued on, "You still think that she's innocent did you?"

"…I…I seriously don't know."

I suppressed my urge to whack the boy beside me. How could he not know everything?! Rejecting everything doesn't mean that he could get out of this predicament!

"Stop saying that you don't know. It's getting on my nerves."

Luffy flinched at my choice of words, his figure tensing more if it was possible. I did not regret saying that out loud, for goodness sake, he was acting like the victim here!

"…Killua, look. I should have gone to investigate things before coming to this meeting. I seriously wanted to be friends with you again, Killua. I…missed you during the period that you were hospitalized. I kept dreaming of you leaving me as I failed to protect you from harm. I…I think I love you Killua."

Killua was stunned by the last sentence, his cheeks coloured by crimson red after he repeated the words over and over again. "You…You! What are you saying! We are supposed to be discussing about what happens next, and here you are, suddenly…confessing your love to me!"

"I couldn't help it! When I think of you leaving again, I was so desperate! What could I do! Throw away my feelings and our friendship because of what happened with Rin? Impossible!"

"You…!"

"Listen here Killua. I don't care what you say; I am and will going to investigate this matter. If it was like what you said, that Rin is guilty for your injuries…then I tell her not to attack you again and…and if the reason for her change is because of her possessiveness of me like you said…then I will tell her to give up 'cause I'm in love with you!"

The room was now filled with huffs and pants after the sudden burst of declaration. Killua was too embarrassed to say anything (Luffy announced that he love him once again), and was also considering his words.

_So when Luffy finds out that Rin is really obsessed with him, and if I hold him to his words…would that mean…that we will be dating?_

"You…You better not regret your words Luffy, because Rin is really in love with you to the point of obsession. So when the truth is revealed…does that mean—"

"Yes we WILL be dating. You heard me right. I don't care what your feelings are regarding to me, but you will not have any say or can reject my dating you. Is that clear? I MUST date you no matter what!"

"Woah, no need to get so agitated about this. Okay okay I understand, I WILL follow your 'request' in dating…as I wouldn't mind anyways…" The last part was a mumble, but Luffy heard that very clearly.

"Hah! So you love me too right? Okay I will go now find those bastards to find out the truth. Don't worry Killua, I will drag them to you if I must, and everybody involved in this incident would be having a confrontation meeting. …We will clear this matter once and for all."

The joyous atmosphere now changed back to a serious and solemn one, to which Killua breathed out, "Yeah…"

Before Luffy turned to leave, Killua grabbed his wrist, dragging him closer before breathing into his ear. "Before you leave…I believe I can give you a prize for taking the courage for finally checking out the truth…and expressing your love to me."

…And then Killua pressed his lips against Luffy's cheek in a chaste kiss.

While Luffy was too stunned to do anything, Killua took this opportunity to gently push him to the door and out of the room. "Off you go. Bye."

And then the door clicked close behind stoned Luffy.

Hinatsu who was outside eyed Luffy who was currently immobile with suspicion. "Luffy? What happened?"

Luffy could only give a silly smile in response.

**Okay I must say I ran out of ideas to say in this meeting. This chapter…sucks. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't make Luffy too OOC, as I don't watch OP in the first place. I deeply apologise once again, and ask for your forgiveness. Well then…**_**adieu**_**.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter was really crappy. I would try to make this chapter better, read on~**

Luffy cracked his knuckles, looming over the poor suitors that he had beaten up just recently. It was Monday again, and Luffy did not waste any time in finding these bastards out and literally dragged them to the rooftop. He had just called Killua and Rin too, asking them to meet up here.

"…W-What a-a-are y-you go-going to d-do?" One of the boys whispered, his voice timid.

"Just wait can't you? I will have some questions for you later, so you better be honest later." Luffy gave them the best menacing look and it worked extremely well. Looks like the confrontation later would be easier.

"L-Luffy! You are finally willing to speak to me! I'm so happy! Trust me, I really did not mean to hurt Ki—" Rin halted in her tracks, cold shivers running up her spine as she received a hostile glare from Luffy. Rin gulped nervously and did not bother to continue her sentence.

Killua followed right behind, and just waved to Luffy as a form of greeting. Luffy nodded and took the cue to start the confrontation.

"Okay, I have everyone gathered because of one simple reason: I want the truth about that 'incident' that happened just recently."

Rin was startled and flinched a little. She had not expected Luffy to ask about this matter again. As a matter of fact, she actually look forward to speaking with Luffy again, thinking that he had already gotten over it. Looks like she miscalculated, yet again. But she was not going to give up without a fight, so here she goes again:

"Luffy, I thought I had explained already—"

"Nothing but the truth Rin." Luffy warned, his cold eyes sending seeming to send daggers to Rin.

Rin whimpered, already knowing that she had lost half the battle. All she could do was to trust her suitors' admiration and infatuation for her.

Luffy pointed to one of the boys and said, "You. We will start with you first. Tell me the truth."

The poor victim looked expectantly at Rin, not knowing what to do. Rin caught his eye and tried to send signals, but Luffy caught on to what they were doing and blocked Rin out of his line of vision. "If I am not clear enough, I will repeat. The TRUTH."

Time ticked by as the suitor formed his answer in his mind, trying to rephrase his words so that Rin would not get into so much trouble afterwards. He cleared his voice before replying, "The truth is that Rin was very sad that Killua had not accepted her into the school. So when we found out what happened, we took action in revenging for Rin."

Luffy stared at the boy's eyes, trying to find any sort of lies, but he found none. Instead he suspect that he was still hiding something.

"Is that it? But you seemed to be hiding something. Spit it out. Does Rin also know that you are going to take revenge for her?"

The boy was caught red-handed. He fidgeted around nervously, thinking of a way to lie, but the warning held in Luffy's eyes was to behold. He looked down, squeezing his eyes shut when he spoke again, barely a whisper this time.

"…Yes. She thanked us when we said we were going to take revenge for her…"

Luffy patted the guy's shoulder, congratulating him as he had spoken the truth. "That's all I want to hear, thank you."

Luffy then turned sharply to face the trembling Rin, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a gaping fish. She sputtered out, to defend herself for what was about to come. "I-I can exp-lain… Y-You mu-must trust m-me…"

Luffy cornered Rin until her back came into contact with the green mesh preventing her from falling from the rooftop. Luffy then pinned her down by clashing the fragile green mesh with his palm, making a no escape route for the targeted victim.

Rin could hear her heart shattering into pieces as she stared into the cold hostile eyes of her beloved childhood friend, her lips mouthing his name to stop him from going further.

"L-Luffy…"

"I thought you were a kind-hearted girl, willing to give yourself up just for the sake of somebody else. I was not aware of your feelings for me until just recently, and I apologized if I had ever mislead you. But you…dare to hurt my precious friend, no, lover now, resorting to violence just to get him to give up on me. You have really disappoint me, Nawara Rin."

Killua flinched at Luffy's harsh words. He could see the hot tears spilling from Rin's hurt purple eyes, her lips quivering as a result. Killua could feel himself pitying the girl. If Luffy was to say the exact same words to his face, he would break down.

"Luffy, it's enough. Let her go." Killua decided to step in, patting Luffy's shoulder gently as an action to stop.

Luffy took some deep breaths as he calmed himself down, taking away his hand still preventing Rin from escaping. He looked down at Rin and said his last words,

"Rin, don't ever try to hurt Killua again, or I won't know if I would hurt you."

Rin slid down to her knees, her legs too weak to support her anymore. She covered her face as tears of anguish flowed out continuously, her voice letting out choked sobs. Luffy did not spare her any glance as he pushed Killua gently to the door, their footsteps echoing and cutting the thick blanket of heart wrenching silence.

Killua looked back before he was pushed to the stairs, his heart clenching in sympathy as he witnessed Rin now fully wailing, her depressed sobs bouncing off the whole roof, to which her suitors were now scrambling to her side to comfort her.

The door then clicked shut to separate the new formed couple and the anguished cries of a certain childhood friend.

**Okay I tried to make this better. Is it better now? I hope so. Well, review and until the next time, **_**adieu~**_


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I have just freaking finished my preliminary exams, phew! But my main one is coming soon, yeah my life super duper sucked. :( Since I have some free time now before the last spurt towards the main one (wish me luck! :p), here's the update. Enjoy~!**

These past few days went by really fast, peace finally taking over the miserable depressing period. Although Rin was still attending the school they went, the both of them did not even once make any eye contact. It hurts Killua to see the childhood friends losing their precious memories together, when it was mainly his fault. Luffy had ensured Killua that he should not feel guilty, for this result was the consequence of Rin's selfish actions.

But Killua knew better.

Luffy had lost his real lopsided grin after the harsh confrontation with Rin, his mind sometimes wandering off even when they are talking. Luffy would just wave it off and mention, "It's nothing at all, just thinking what I should eat when I get home."

It was all but a lie.

The preparations of the festival was also rushed, everybody doing the last checking to ensure everything runs smoothly when the actual day comes. Killua, being in a different class from Luffy and Rin, could not keep his heart from worrying the two. It was already awkward to even see each other along the corridors, so what about working together as a class? Killua could never bring himself to ask that question.

"Okay, that was the last! Good job everyone! Those who are disguising as the ghosts and monsters, please remember to put your costumes at that corner over there, neatly please. Well if you're done, you may leave. Thanks for your hard work!"

Hinatsu scanned her class's work around, the colour black adorning every nook and cranny of the biology classroom. Feeling satisfied, she gave herself an affirmed nod and began to hum herself an upbeat tune as she began to pack her belongings too. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her new found friend glooming at the corner where he was supposed to put his costume. His black gothic looking dress was already put in place, but the wearer was staring into space, oblivious to his surroundings. It was only when Hinatsu snapped her fingers in front of the white-haired boy that she caught his fullest attention.

"Hinatsu? I thought you have already left?"

Hintaus blew a raspberry and stood akimbo, her bag dangling off her fingers beside her curvy hip. "I was going to, but I saw a certain someone lurking in one corner, fungi already threatening to grow on his head."

"Hmph, yeah yeah. Very funny." Killua snorted a laugh. "I wonder when your sense of humour decreases so dramatically. Taking classes lately?"

What Killua get as a response to his sarcasm was a bump on his head. "Stop it will you. What are you still doing, not leaving when you are free to do so?" After a moment of observation, she added on, her eyebrow raised. "That two again?"

Killua knew he would not get out of this one. He sighed softly and muttered, "Yeah. Can't help but feeling guilty towards them two you know?"

Hinatsu relaxed her shoulders as she patted her white-haired friend on the arm. "I understand. But Luffy already ensured you, no? Don't ponder about it too much. Let it go. Come on, let's go home."

With his shoulders drooped, he knew he was on the losing end. Feeling exasperatedly, he picked up his bag and followed Hinatsu towards the door.

* * *

Home, at last.

The lavender scented shampoo released its fragrant smell, surrounding the bathroom in non-visible mist. Steam was making its way up from the hot water in the bathtub, escaping and mixing with the scented mist. A trail of clothes could be seen leading from the bedroom to the bathroom, garments littering the white-tiles floor.

A slim figure made its way towards the warm bath that he had prepared, turning off the tap that was sprouting out water at full blast. A long satisfying exhale was heard, before sounds of water disturbances echoed through the steamy room.

With the lower part of the body fully submerged in the water, Killua settled himself into a more comfortable position for a long bath. There's a lot of thinking tonight too.

"Am I selfish?" A question posed to his shimmering reflection on the water. "What am I supposed to do? Am I really happy like this?"

Obviously getting no answers from the other, Killua blew air onto the surface of the water, distorting the image reflected. "What am I doing? I'm so stupid."

Holding his breath, he began his descend into the water, vigorous bubbles making its escape and signaling the going-to-be-fully-submerged body. But just only halfway through his descend, vibrations and music rang throughout the house, startling Killua out of his stupor. Hissing a few curses for the annoying disturbance, he stood up, letting the water dripped down his body as he made his way out of the tub. Snatching the fluffy white towel that he had brought in, he barely covered his manhood as his wet footsteps stepped into his bedroom.

The vibrating phone was quickly reached, and the cover flipped open. Killua widened his eyes at the name displayed across his screen, and fumbled his phone to quickly answer the incoming call.

"Hello?" Great, it was only one word but he still managed to make his voice sound raspy and breathless. Well done, Killua, you deserved a pat on the back.

"_Hello? Killua? Sorry I wasn't able to meet with you after school today to go home together."_

"It's alright Luffy. I understand. We are both busy with the preparations and sruff."

"_I knew you would understand! As expected of my loved one!"_

Killua blushed crimson red and stuttered to reply. "W-What?! Stop with the cheesy lines!"

"_Hahahaha! You get flustered so easily! By the way what are you doing now?"_

"I'm in the middle of a bath."

"_Wa-Wait! So… you're like naked now…?"_

"Luffy! Stop with your perverted thinking!"

"_I-I'm not! An-Anyway, besides bathing, what else for you doing?"_

"What can I do Luffy? …Thinking about things?"

"…_Tell me you're not still hung up over that matter."_

Killua gulped, his Adam apple bobbing up and down. How did he know? Was he that obvious?

"…_Killua. We have talked about this haven't we? Stop thinking that you're the one at fault."_

"…I-I know. I really do. But—"

"_No buts Killua. Stop means stop. If you do not, I will see it personally that you are so distracted by something else that you do not have the brain power to think about this matter."_

Perverse thoughts ran through his mind at a flash, the blush returning at full power. "Y-You don't mean…?"

"_Mean what? …Oh wait I get it. And who's the pervert now huh?"_

"I-I did not specify anything! You are the one whose suggesting it! Pervert!"

"_Am not!"_

"You are!"

"_Am not!"_

"…Are we really going towards this direction? My bath is getting cold."

"_Then bring your phone to the bathroom and continue while bathing! How does that sound?"_

"…Pervert."

"_H-Hey!"_

**Haha I had fun with that phone call. So how's this chapter? I hoped I build up some good moments between them two. :) Review eh? Until the next time, **_**adieu~**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Announcement:**

**Greetings. I'm so sorry if you think this is an update. Trust me; I know the exact feeling when I mistook the author's note for an update, and I hoped you won't be so annoyed and continue reading this note. I would not be updating until around mid-November, so think of this as a mini hiatus. My final examinations are coming up and I have tons of practice worksheets and remedial to attend to, so I could not possibly update, while being under the immense pressure of seeing others already studying but not doing it myself. My examinations end around mid-November, so expect an update after I have enjoyed myself thoroughly after the last paper. :D I further apologize for any disappointment (if any), and hope you would still continue to support me when I come back. ;) Wish me luck folks! Adieu~ ^^**

**Signing off,**

**kIlLuAl0v3s**


	26. Chapter 26

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! MY MAJOR EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! I'M FREE! Sorry about that, I need to congratulate myself for passing through the tedious period of examinations. (Pat myself on the back) So now, finally to update my stories! I will try to make each one longer as I'm very free~ So enjoy~**

**Thank you for waiting~**

* * *

The day for the school festival have finally arrived. Students reported to school early to make the last of the preparations, getting ready to welcome the visitors. It is important to make a very good impression.

And of course, our two main characters made their appearance holding hands, earning a few gawking from the rest of the student population. Killua was embarrassed to say the least, and Luffy couldn't care less. He was happy, very happy, so why does he still have a feeling of regret?

Killua witnessed the mask put on by his now boyfriend. He knows that no matter how Luffy deny him being depressed by the parting of a certain childhood friend, the flash of regret and pain was undeniably in his black orbs. They say the eyes are the windows to one's inner feelings, and Killua couldn't agree more.

"So here you go Killua! So meet you later after my shift ends? We will get lunch together."

Killua nodded before watching the back he had come to love slowly disappearing, the aura of a tinge of sorrow surrounding him. Killua frowned at the outcome of this…_incident_, although he was satisfied that no one with ill intentions have come to bother him or whatnot, he could not bear to see his lover in such a state.

A little smile tugged his lips as he thought of the plan meticulously laid out last night. The depressing period of time will come to an end after today, and Killua will do anything to make sure of it.

* * *

To say the atmosphere is awkward was an understatement. Nobody in the class dare to question the dark aura surrounding the two childhood friends. They had thought it was just a little quarrel, and they would get back together after a period of time. But this…is something much more serious.

Even a blind man could see the tension think in the air, waiting to be cut by someone. But there was no one who has the courage to do the job, and it's none of their business anyway.

Wrong.

The visitors who came later who too afraid to step inside the classroom due to the moody atmosphere. Words were spread like wildfire, and within minutes, almost all the visitors knew that something was wrong with that particular classroom. Terribly wrong.

"Could you two snap out of it? You two are ruining any chances we have at business! If you want to mope, go somewhere else!" There. She said it.

There would be a standing ovation if not for the serious tension, but everyone wanted to applaud for their class chairman's bravery. So now what would happen? How would the two react?

Silence continued for a few moments, before Luffy made a move first. He stood up slowly and made his way towards the class chairman, who was now trembling in fear of what Luffy would do to her. However, Luffy just passed by her and continued his way towards the classroom door, opening it and slamming it close.

Everybody stared at the closed door, and turned to the chairman. She had already collapsed to her knees and was shaking uncontrollably. They shook their head in sympathy; Luffy must scare her out of her wits.

Rin took a moment to look at the closed door, and quickly averted her gaze. She could feel something hot stinging her eyes, and she tried her best to rein it in. She would not cry; she would be strong. But that fact was still there, forcing her to meet with it. The fact that Luffy and her would never go back to their ways before…before _**that guy**_ came into the picture.

She clutched her fingers tightly until her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth in disdain at the mention of _**him**_, her heart full of resent towards the white-haired guy. Slowly, her dull purple orbs softened, she knew it was her fault that Luffy had left her, but she just couldn't help that her heart reacts so negatively towards the said guy.

Her lifeless eyes turned to face the bright scenery outside; birds chirping with their mates, the leaves dancing according to the tempo of the gentle breeze; it was such a lovely day.

_Too bad that the weather can't seem to lift up my spirits. What a waste._

* * *

Luffy wanted to vent his frustrations. On something. Or rather, someone. Just…anything.

He found it difficult for his mask to appear when he was with Rin in the same classroom, he…just couldn't face her after what have been gone through. That's where he doesn't understand. He's not the one who had done something wrong, so why is this feeling of something so heavy, so insufferable weighing on his shoulders? Did he done something wrong? Luffy was so very confused.

His feet were carrying him somewhere away from that classroom, and he didn't bother where he was going, as long he could get away from that place. His feet stopped behind a door, and Luffy looked up to see where he was. Much to his surprise (or not), the banner hanging on top of the classroom door said it all. It read:

**The Haunted House awaits you…**

Luffy found himself smiling; maybe a good scare could help him to clear his thoughts.

* * *

Killua clicked his tongue in annoyance. No matter how grateful he felt towards Hinatsu, he was still annoyed with her in giving him something so…feminine. He was definitely not grateful for that.

And for the stares either.

He was given the _looks_ each and every time some visitors came in to their haunted house in test for their bravery. He was supposed to scare people, not let them ogle him like some sort of a model or something. And didn't they know that staring is kinda rude? Seriously, some people need to go back to nursery and learn the basics from scratch.

The door creaked at a distance away, a cue for those like him to get ready in their positions and scare the visitors away, a job that he was currently failing miserably.

Sometime later, he could hear the approaching footsteps. It sounded so painfully familiar, but Killua ignored the thoughts, he would entertain them later when he has the time.

Ready…go!

He jumped out of the fake props and gave a sneer, "Give me your heart, for I am the witch!"

"…Killua?"

He froze at his spot, his arms stopping at the position of imitating a tiger (the most basic scaring technique). He tilted his head slightly and managed to croak out a name.

"…Lu-Luffy?"

* * *

"Stop laughing."

Killua snorted in disguise of his embarrassment, trying hard to ignore the barely suppressed snickering sounds beside him. After flushing red at him being caught doing something so embarrassing (in a dress no less), he managed to ask for a little break, pulling a laughing-in-hysterics Luffy to the rooftop.

Seeing Killua pouting and turning away in anger, Luffy controlled his laughter and tried to regain his composure. "Sorry Killua, don't be mad?"

Killua sighed in exasperation, there's nothing he could do is there? Reluctantly, Killua nodded and asked him, "Why did you go to the Haunted House? I thought you are still in your shift?"

Luffy tensed up at his words, the bad memories again flowing back into his mind. Damn, he thought he could have a breather with Killua around. Looks like he's not going to escape this time round.

"…I was chased out."

Now it was Killua's turn to be surprise at his words. Chased out? What exactly happened?

Luffy further explained, his tone sounding beat and defeated. "The atmosphere was super awkward, and the tension is scaring away the customers."

Atmosphere awkward? Killua immediately knew the cause of it, and his eyes expressed guilt. He know that it will be…bad, for a lack of a better word, for the two ex-childhood friends to be in the same place, but he never thought it will be this serious.

"…" Silence consumed both of them again. Killua did not know how to answer or even give a reply to Luffy's explanation, and Luffy was already expecting this kind of reaction from his lover.

"You don't need to feel guilty, you know. Ah…things got awkward again. Forget about it. Uhm, do you want to get some lunch? Although it's a bit early…"

Killua straightened his back at the mention of lunch. This is the perfect lunch to execute his plan! "I don't mind. Why don't you go get food for both of us to eat, and I will take care of the drinks? I also need to inform Hinatsu about a longer break…"

"Okay. I will be right back!" With that, Luffy sped off to queue for food, but little did he know it was all part of Killua's plan.

* * *

_What have you two done?_ Killua mused after seeing the isolated classroom just around the corner. Everyone was practically scurrying off and straying away from the depressing classroom. Ignoring the looks given by onlookers (he was still wearing the dress), he inhaled a deep breath before sliding the door open and asked for a certain someone:

"Is Rin here?"

Suddenly Killua felt very self-conscious of all the pair of eyes staring at him, he fidgeted and squirmed uncomfortably under their intense gazes. He was rescued when a cold voice called out to him.

"What do you want?"

Killua scanned the fragile looking girl right in front of him. Dark eye bags were visible under her weary and exhausted purple orbs, stray strands of strawberry blonde hair all over the place. She was very pale and looked like she was about to collapse any moment. Her lips were dry and chapped and her eyes were rimmed with red. _She has been crying_, a pang of guilt was so overwhelming it was almost drowning him, but he retained his composure and carry out his plan.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about? I have nothing to say to you."

They were now leaning against an empty hallway, since this area was out of bounds to visitors. Killua relaxed himself and readied his little speech. This may not sound good or pleasant to the girl beside him, but he had no choice. This is to bring back the friendship between the two childhood friends.

"Can you stop it?"

Rin raised her eyebrow quizzically, a carefully maintained blank look plastered on her face. "What do you mean?" she remarked, albeit a bit with sarcasm.

Killua forced his eyes to be cold, indifferent, his face not giving anything away. "You know what I mean. Stop with your pitying acts. It's irritating. You are bothering _our _love life."

Rin visibly flinched at the emphasize on the word 'our'. She tightened her fists and replied in a constraint voice, "Pitying acts? What the hell are you saying?"

After a forced rolling of the eyes, he replied, "You are trying to break us up right? By trying to act oh so pitiful in front of Luffy, making him feeling more depressed. _You're so evil._"

Rin's mouth opened agape at his cruel words, her heart seeming to shatter more if it was possible for her already broken heart. "Excuse me?"

Killua spun to face the confused and breaking girl, his anger mask already on display. He raised one delicate finger, one accusing delicate finger and pointed at her. "Don't play dumb with me. I know your acts. Isn't this your forte? You could fool Luffy, but you will never fool me. So drop your pretense." Once he knew he had gotten her riled up, he turned around and leave, knowing that she will follow.

_What the—_Rin was not believing anything that was said up to this point; her mind was already working hard to process everything that her nemesis had confronted her about. Seeing that her love rival was already leaving, she run to follow, preparing to get the truth once and for all.

"Wait up! Explain!"

* * *

Killua inwardly smiled to himself seeing that his plan was carried out perfectly fine and smooth. He ignored the agitated pleas for him to stop and explain everything. _No chance, if I stop now everything will be ruined. I'm so sorry Rin._

Seeing that the door leading to the rooftop was in sight, he let out a sigh of relief. Now all he could do was to hope Luffy was already there with all the food, waiting for him.

"Killua! What took you so long? Luckily the queue was short—"

Judging by the abrupt halt in his sentence, Killua knew he had already seen Rin right behind him. He moved to the side to give a better view to Rin, who also halted in her tracks once she saw Luffy.

"What's the meaning of this Killua?"

Luffy frowned. He doesn't have a clue what Killua was thinking. Why did he bring Rin here? Didn't he know that they were not exactly on best terms?

"I have had enough of this play of ignoring each other. Although Rin had done something wrong, it is not necessary to cut all ties with her. I don't like it. Admit it Luffy. You have been feeling depressed yourself."

Luffy stayed silent at the observation as kindly pointed out by Killua. Was he that obvious? He didn't know. So that's why Killua was so guilty and hung up about the whole matter…

"Talk about it, you two. I will go back to my shift."

Leaving the two childhood friends to their demise, Killua softly closed the door. He had lied when he said he was to extend his break time. Guess a white lie wouldn't hurt, would it? About the 'confrontation' he had with Rin, he was feeling terribly sorry. He knew if he had directly asked them to talk it out, they will find some excuses to leave. This method of forcing them to discuss about their friendship was necessary.

_Being a bad guy was the first_, Killua thought with amusement, _I could sign up for acting classes in the future._

**So how was it? I spent one day plus on this chapter, hope the length will satisfy you. :) I am quite satisfied with the first part, ideas kept popping out of nowhere with popcorn. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **_**Adieu~ **_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hehe…I have no excuses for this late update. Let's just say I don't have the mood to update any fics. But I have this nagging feeling to force me to update, so here I am! Please don't blame me if this chapter comes out no good. I have been having writers' block for a long period of time…**

* * *

Rin was speechless. What was _**he **_trying to achieve by being the bad guy and luring her up to the rooftop? Then explaining it by forcing us to talk through it? Then he suddenly becomes the good guy? She scowled, her purplish eyes swirling in different shades of purple in anger and frustration.

_**His **_actions are so _sickening._

She's downright pissed, confused and super frustrated to boot. She has no energy to deal with any more of_** his **_antics. But…she couldn't outright deny that her hopes had been rekindled when _**he**_ mentioned that Luffy had been feeling depressed within this period of time. This fact had shocked her. She only knew that Luffy was angry and disappointed with her to start, but to feel depressed to the point where _**he**_ couldn't take it anymore? She could feel her hopes getting up, her eyes slowly but surely returning back to life. Although she wanted to believe, to want Luffy to come back to her, she couldn't help but be cautious this time round. To be honest, she doesn't have the absolute confidence that Luffy and her would return back to the old times, where the both of time could still get together like the same old childhood friends. The recent actions of hers had destroyed the fragile trust they had in the first place, and had broken their relationship. If, only if, they could still talk like normal friends, they wouldn't go back to the state where both of them would trust each other with their secrets. And of course, Rin would never give her blessings to Luffy and _**him**_.

If only _**he**_ had never came in between them…

Though _**he**_ had been the one to set up this whole-talk-about-this-matter arrangement, it doesn't help but further prove that _**he**_ was the one who had caused things to land into this state.

A bead of crimson red dripped down from her lips. She raised her hand and wiped away that little droplet with her finger before finally realizing that it was blood. She had bitten her lower lip so hard that the skin gave way to the pressure, allowing fresh blood to flow out from underneath the damaged skin.

"…Rin? Are you okay?"

She flinched at the voice. She had long forgotten that Luffy was also here. And to think that he had never stopped worrying about her…

No. She had enough of crying. She would never want to show Luffy her vulnerable side and earned sympathy from him. She wanted more than that.

"…Why don't you sit here, next to me? Then we would walk things through."

She suddenly felt another wave of overwhelming urge to cry out at his concern, but pressed it down. She nodded slowly to show her consent before slowly making her way to Luffy.

* * *

Although he had been the one to initiate their conversation and break the awkward and uncomfortable silence, Luffy was still nervous. Of course, he was grateful to Killua for setting up this little talk between them when he had witnessed his depression, but to have this talk shoved up to his face so out of the blue, he was not prepared for it. He had known that he couldn't keep this up forever. Killua was right, although Rin had done something wrong, it was not right of him to cut off all ties with her. It was understandable when a human err; all you have to do was to learn from that mistake you have made. But did he ever give Rin a chance to show remorse and prove things right again? Sadly, the answer is no and he knew it deep in his heart. He had prepared himself to talk to Rin in the near future, but he wasn't expecting the chance to come this fast. Killua was have been pretty fed up and guilty for the both of them to force him to take matters into his own hands.

Luffy made a mental note to apologise to Killua later.

Now Rin was seated right beside him, but still having a little gap in between. He was fine with that. He knew Rin wouldn't be comfortable when they would to come into close contact. Being her childhood friend for ages, he knew that Rin wouldn't start the talk first. Although he wasn't prepared for what he has to say, he would just blurt whatever comes into his mind. Didn't they say Honesty is the best policy?

"I'm sorry."

He noticed that Rin was startled by his sudden confession. She sat up right and blinked owlishly at him, puzzlement adorning her face. Luffy then finally noticed the black eye bags under her red puffy tired eyes. He bit his inner cheek, mentally chiding himself for stalling things for too long and making Rin suffer because of his indecisiveness. However this would all change today.

"Don't be confused. You have the right to earn that apology. Killua was right, just because you had done something wrong doesn't allow you to deserve such isolation. And for that, I'm truly sorry."

Luffy paused, noticing the subtle changes of Rin. She had stopped biting her cracked lower lip, her eyes now brimming with tears, her finger clenching and unclenching. He waited for his words to sink into Rin's mind before continuing. "I should have given you a chance to make up for your mistakes. Everybody would have a mistake any time, and I shouldn't condemn you for it. And…I want to thank you for your feelings for me. I appreciate it, but my heart still belongs to Killua."

This time, Rin was jolted out of her touched emotion when she heard his words. Luffy knew that this would still sound painful for her, but he must state things clearly in order to avoid the same misunderstandings. He observed that Rin resumed biting her lower lip, her eyes unseen as her strawberry blonde hair covered both of them. Luffy frowned when Rin continued to gnaw on her lower lip, it must have hurt. Luffy got the urge to tell her to stop biting when he held back. He believed he was not in the position to tell Rin to stop doing it, as he was the cause for it.

"I know this would sound painful to you, but I must make things clear. I hope that you can understand, Rin." At the mention of her name, Rin bobbed her head up and down to show that she understands but Luffy knew better. She was still hurting inside.

"Although we may not return to the original state of our relationship, I believe we could still be friends, right?" Luffy also knew they would not return as they were in the past. All relationships are like paper, once crumbled, would never return to their original state.

Once again, Rin nodded, but still not saying anything. Luffy got the vibe to leave her alone for a while, and so he did. He stood up and brushed his pants off any dirt, glancing at the seated figure before his legs took him to the one and only exit. He pulled open the door and casted another glance at his ex-childhood friend before saying softly, "I will see you at our classroom, Rin."

Although it was a statement and not a question, Rin still found herself nodding anyway. She did not trust herself to speak a word.

Luffy nodded in return which he knew Rin wouldn't see, before closing the door softly.

Once the door clicked shut, Rin let go of her overwhelming feelings so strong that it threaten to drown her with it. Tears poured out of her puffy eyes and she let go her lip to let out a soft heart wrenching wail. It hurts, it hurts so much that she found it painful to even breathe. She already expected that they would never go back to their previous state, yet it still hurts so much when the unspoken words are spoken. She should already feel glad that Luffy was willing to be friends with her, at least it was better than nothing! But why….why wouldn't these tears stop flowing?

_Why…?_

**A shorter chapter…or not. Although the chapter only has two pages plus, the word count is still above 1000. I guess it's because the paragraphs are longer. I have read all sorts of fanfics and the best way to show angst was through long paragraphs, at least it is to me. Although this chapter was sad, I still hope you enjoyed it. :) Please review. Well then, until next time! **_**Adieu~**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Well hello once again. :) I got the motivation to update again. Hehe I'm so lazy. Without further ado, the next chapter! Enjoy~! :D**

**Disclaimer: OP and HXH will never belong to me.**

* * *

I was playing with my fingers nervously. Well, I could not help but feel worried and anxious about how the talk between the two of them turns out. Hinatsu had noticed that I was really not concentrating on the job on hand, and was on a world on my own. It was definitely a surprise when she had just let me be; I thought she would bop me on the head and chide me to focus. She must have known something was up between the three of us. It was best not to underestimate her; she's sharp when something's gone wrong. Kudos to her.

"Killua! Someone's looking for you!"

I snapped out of my never-ending worries and turned towards the door to find the one and only boyfriend of mine, Luffy. His eyes were unreadable, and I immediately jumped to the worst scenario. Did they fall out? Did the talk not go well? I'm the one who caused it again didn't I?

I found myself biting my inner cheek as I glanced at Hinatsu. She nodded to allow me to go out for a while, well, I wished she hadn't. Call me a coward, but I now hoped for a black hole to suck me in. I…don't want to see the depressed state of Luffy again, even so the more when the cause of it all was me.

I felt a gentle nudge on my arm and I realized it was Hinatsu. She tilted her head towards Luffy and mouthed a word, "Go.". I casted my head downwards and nodded reluctantly. My legs felt like lead when I slowly took my steps towards the door to meet Luffy. After what seemed like ages, I finally reached Luffy. He grabbed my wrist with minimal effort, careful not to hurt me with his strong grip. I looked up to see a heartwarming smile from Luffy. Tears began to well up in my eyes, and it was taking all of my effort to not cry there. …I don't understand, I don't understand a freaking thing. Why…Why was he being so nice to me? I was the one who caused him so much pain! I was the one who broke their relationship built up from passing years. I was the one who 'stole' Luffy from Rin. I was…the third party. I should not deserve this smile! I should not!

As I was hiding my eyes behind my bangs, the ignorant Luffy just continued to lead me away from the classroom, not knowing the agony he was putting me through just by his smile. I do not deserve his love, his kindness, his everything. I'm…the worst.

I was being pulled to an empty corridor where all the supplies of the classes were being stored. After making sure we were absolutely alone with no chances of being disturbed, Luffy lowered the hand which was grabbing my wrist to my fingers, and by using his thumb, caressing each digit lovingly. Comfortable silence covered us like a warm blanket, not suffocating. I continued to keep my head down, careful not to make any eye contact with the one I love. After a while, Luffy whispered the two words which break my defenses I put up so carefully ever since I left the classroom, before giving one brief but loving kiss to my fingers:

"Thank you."

I couldn't put up the façade I had any moment longer. I began to sob softly, my free hand busying wiping the tears that rolled down my cheeks. Luffy didn't comment anything on my sudden outburst, but only help me wipe away the tears with his free thumb before putting his hand behind my head and lead me to his chest. Before I could land into his warm embrace, I pulled myself together and quickly pulled away, mumbling a "No…".

He didn't push the matter any further, and waited after I was done with the leftover tears. I sniffed before deeming myself ready and prepared. My eyes caught Luffy's eyes full on, and asked the question which was putting me to guilt each time I thought about it.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

At this, Luffy became confused and replied, "What's wrong with me being nice to you? You are the one I love after all."

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and irritation. Didn't he get it? "What I meant was why you aren't angry with me. I'm the one who broke your relationship with Rin. I'm the third party. And well, let me guess, the talk didn't go so well after all? It makes things more awkward between you two right? And let me tell you, I was the one who got ideas and arranged this without consulting you both for your opinions! I'm the one at fault! You have every right to be furious with me! So let me ask you again, why are you being so nice to me?!"

…There. I said it. And I still have the cheek to make it sound like it was his fault. I'm definitely the worst being on the face of this Earth.

Luffy forced himself on me, embracing me tightly. I struggled against his strong grip, but of course, it proved to be futile. I stopped resisting moments later and prepared to hear the string of verbal abuses pouring out of his mouth. But what came instead totally caught me off guard. Before I could even pull back, a pair of moist and warm lips landed on mine. It was nothing too passionate, but it was still loving all the same. I almost melted into the kiss and wanted to kiss back, but I chided myself I'm in no position to receive such kindness and love. I managed to pull back slightly, breaking the kiss quite abruptly. Again, Luffy said nothing but only put his head on my shoulder.

"…I can't believe what you said just now."

I gulped nervously, being careful not to break the contact anymore. I got the feeling if I moved away once again; I would face the wrath of Luffy. Wait. Isn't that what I deserved? Okay, I shall move away slowly—

"Don't ever say that again, you heard that?"

I froze in my position, again caught off guard. What-what did he just say?

"Please don't say that you are to blame for everything. It hurts me when you put yourself into so much guilt and pain. Listen, you're not the only one at fault here. All three of us are. So don't just go blaming yourself for everything okay? And about the talk…I managed to speak my feelings clearly to her. We will continue to be friends, but I had already told her clearly that you are the one I love to avoid future misunderstandings. You okay with that?"

What Luffy had said slowly sink into my mind, my brain whirling madly to absorb and make sense of the new information taken in. The talk…it went okay? They could still be friends? I did not just make them more awkward and distant again?

"Luffy… I—"

A finger was pressed upon my lips, shushing me from whatever I had wanted to say. Luffy once again embraced me gently and planted another kiss, this time on my forehead. "Shhh, don't say anything. Let's just stay like this for a while shall we?"

A genuine smile tugged my lips as I leaned into his chest. Although I still feel guilty being the one to cause all these happenings, it was being lessened with what Luffy had assured me. At least the talk went okay, or I would really kill myself for being a busybody.

Time just passed by really quickly as we continued to relish in the contact of each other.

* * *

_Ah, I seriously screwed up everything. I wonder if anything could get worse._

After Luffy left me alone on the rooftop, I had done some thinking and calming down. The tears had now stopped flowing like a waterfall, with the exceptional few leftover drops. I bet my eyes were even more red and puffy than before I left the classroom, if that's possible. I hugged my legs to my chest, feeling a little bit better with the contact. It somehow brings me a little comfort and warmth. Ah, I'm really pathetic. It's not like I can't live without Luffy. Well, it would of course take some time to forget about him; he's my first love after all. I mean, I guess it's no use getting hung up over Luffy, when his heart was never mine in the first place. It would be absolutely crazy if I allow myself to continue to get hurt because of this unreciprocated love, right?

…But it will still take some time.

During the thinking session just now, I have renewed my view of Killua. Yes, of course he was the one who came into me and Luffy's relationship, but, he was also the one who arranged this meeting for us both. I hate to admit, but without his help, both of us would still be at cold war, ignoring each other and making the situation more awkward than ever. I had questioned his motive, but when I recalled his words earlier, I finally understood.

"_Although Rin had done something wrong, it is not necessary to cut all ties with her."_

"_I don't like it."_

"_Admit it Luffy. You have been feeling depressed yourself."_

He also loves Luffy, doesn't he?

I rested my chin on top of my knees, smiling after such a long time. We were both in love with him, crazy in love. When two people fall in love with the same person, they would of course fight with each other and get jealous when one gets more love. They would also think of ways to get rid of their love rival. But…he's different.

He does not get jealous, and even tries to get me and Luffy back together again. He...just doesn't want to see Luffy getting depressed ever again.

Just because he loves Luffy. It's as simple as that.

He's the same as me. We will do anything to make our love happy, no matter what the sacrifices.

I wonder why did I take this long just to find out the answer?

Is it because of my narrow-mindedness? My jealousy?

Ah, it seems I have a lot to learn from him.

Now all I can do is just to wish the both of them happiness and also try to forget my love for Luffy.

I believe time will heal my wounds, and after it has healed the crack in my heart, I believe I will truly give them my blessings from the bottom of my heart.

But after the necessary amount of time has passed, of course.

**I tried to make it longer. I believe things are coming to an end! After explaining everything, I trust that this story will finally come to an end. :) Well, but still look forward to the later chapters! **_**Adieu~ **_


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't really have an excuse for not updating. Heh. I have been immersed in the world called Anime. I'm now too engrossed in Eyeshield 21 to update. I'm also scared that I would not have the time to watch finish the anime when I got back my results…which scares me the most. I hope everything will go okay. :) This will be the last chapter for An Innocent Promise. I hope it will not disappoint you too much. :) Thank you for your support throughout the story! Now on with the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own both animes.**

* * *

"Looks like everything will be okay now?"

I looked up, realizing I have already reached the classroom. Hinatsu was standing akimbo at the classroom door, a smile relieved smile plastered on her face. Looks like she had been waiting for me to come back after Luffy pulled me out.

I gave her a smile in return to let her know that everything was okay. Her smile widened and she patted my shoulder gently on encouragement before walking away to her position to receive the upcoming line of customers. I'm really glad to have met her. I mean I doubt I will be able to stand on my feet after the recent events. She was the one who had supported me and gave me advices whenever I'm feeling lost and desperate.

From a hated rival to a inseparable friend…what a big change that was.

…Rival eh?

Rival, speaking of which, Rin could be seen as my love rival. From the beginning, I had thought nothing much about her except that she was indeed a cute and adorable girl as what the whole school was speaking of. When she was introduced to me as Luffy's childhood friend, I have nothing against her too. When I think about it, it was when Rin had a whole eighty degrees change of her personality. The way she had confronted me reminded me of the bullies and bitches that had forced me to do their work. Although their goals are totally different, their attitudes could be said to be the same. I had got a total shock when she sneered at me with a face that says Luffy's-mine-don't-come-in-you-third-party. That was when I got a little afraid of her, I mean, who wouldn't when you suddenly got exposed to a character change out of nowehere? But…that was when things got nasty too. I shook my head, refusing to get to that painful part of memories. But that little 'incident' took my 'relationship' between Rin to another nastier level.

…I wonder how she felt when Luffy talked to her just now.

If I was in her shoes, to know the fact that I could never be with the one that I had crushed on for a long period of time, perhaps even years, how would I feel?

I…wouldn't even want to go to that part.

Out of the blue, I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I spun around, expecting the person to be Hinatsu to be rushing me to get to work, but what I got was…unexpectedly Rin.

"R-Rin…"

I gulped nervously, and to be frank, I was trembling with a little fear. Well, I wouldn't know what a girl that fall out of love is gonna do right?

She chuckled at my behavior, but her laughter sounded a little weak. She looked me right in the eye and expressed friendliness by smiling gently. "Well, you don't need to look so afraid. I'm not going to eat you up."

I forced myself to relax-although my fingers were still trembling—and stuttered out a question, "D-Do you ha-have som-something to speak t-to me?"

Her smile faltered and it was gone in an instant. Oh my god, I did said something wrong did I? Damn it. I can't talk well to girls, especially her!

"Take good care of Luffy, or else I will take him back."

With that said, she walked past me, a look of determination printed on her face. I stood there in surprise, before I let myself grin at her words.

Is that actually her way of wishing me good luck on the relationship with Luffy?

* * *

The school festival is finally, finally over. Classes are groaning with exhaustion and of muscle aches, but still having no choice but to pack everything up and clean their surrounding areas. Well, they wouldn't be complaining when results are going to be announced later. The students are all looking forward to be the class with the most money earned.

After everything was packed and cleaned, the tired but enthusiastic students made their way to the hall, chattering filling the corridors. They quickly seated themselves and waited for the best, or the worst.

Our four main characters are also not to be left out. They were seated according to their classes; three of them surprising quiet and do not seem to be anticipating the results. Well, they don't really care anyway.

The long-awaited Principal of the school walked up to the stage with a microphone held within his short and stumpy fingers. He held an air of dignity, albeit still having a foolish grin on his face. He tapped the small microphone to test whether it was working, cleared his throat before really starting his little speech.

"Well, aren't you all anticipating the results? Firstly, I need to thank you all for you efforts for this year's successful school festival. It would not be without all of you here's enthusiasm and energy. Well, let's skip the boring part shall we? Because it looks like all of you cannot be bothered with the rest of the speech except for the revealing of results."

The Principal's cutting of his speech was welcomed by the students, who cheered loudly for the fortunately not stereotyped principal. He chuckled like a Santa Claus and began to open the white envelope held in his breast pocket. The hall was deathly quiet that you could definitely hear the sound of a pin dropping. The Principal cleared his throat again as he raised the mike to his lips, preparing to reveal the winner of the class that earned the most money. A gulp of air was breathed in and the winner was announced:

"This year's winner is…Class 2-D!"

Cheers and screams of euphoria rang throughout the hall as the winners, the entire class, ran up the stage to receive the tickets to the amusement park. The remaining classes were groaning in defeat, some were even crying.

Unfortunately, none of our main characters are one of the winners, which was definitely a pity. Hinatsu could be seen burying her head in her hands as she sulked in her seat, well while the rest of our beloved characters were just staring into space, not giving a care to the results.

* * *

"It's a pity that none of us won right?"

Killua hummed in agreement, his eyes not leaving the sight of the gigantic bonfire right in the middle of the field. The students were now dancing the folk dance around the bonfire, the last official event of this year's school festival. Both of us are not really interested in it, so we just stood by the side, beside each other.

"Rin had wished me good luck on our relationship."

"Is that so? I'm glad that she came over it."

"…"

"…"

After that short exchange of words, we just let the atmosphere be lightened by the energetic cheers of the students dancing with their partners, the silence absolutely not awkward. We both must be tired after all that had happened. Suddenly feeling an urge to get into contact with Killua, I scooted in closer and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He let me move in closer, and rested his head on my arm wrapped around him.

"I'm glad, that everything bad ended."

"Yeah."

After I answered, I tilted my head closer to his, inching in to his desirable lips. My gaze held his as I advanced, Killua making no move to stop me. He also slowly closed the distance between us by moving his head forward, trying to meet my waiting lips.

And finally we shared another kiss in one day.

I let the kiss linger for a few more seconds before finally pulling away, my eyes never leaving his ocean blue orbs. In the midst of the moment, I found myself confessing again:

"I love you, Killua."

He didn't answer, but show it through his actions. He gave another chaste kiss on my lips, then my cheeks, then my forehead.

"I know."

Although a lot have happened, but I have never once regretted having Killua as a lover.

In my eyes, he's lovable and adorable, and I will never give him up.

Never ever in my lifetime.

* * *

**Omake~!**

"Hey Killua, although we didn't won, we can still go ourselves right? Consider it a date in the summer holidays!"

"Uh oh, I don't think so Mr. Luffy, you will be having remedial classes this summer holidays. I look forward to our 'date'."

"WHAT?! Sensei! Please! I beg you, no!"

"…Luffy…*sweatdropped*"

**Haha I suddenly wanted to insert an omake here. :p I hope the ending isn't too abrupt? I tried my best for the ending, I really have, but I don't have the creativity to end this story more smoothly. I'm sorry… :( Thank you for your support for this story azab! I hope it didn't disappoint you too much? Hehe, I'm terribly sorry if it does… **

…**Erm, well then, that's it, erm, **_**adieu!**_** :D**


End file.
